Never Leave Your Side
by Venator88
Summary: Siri accompanies Obi-wan in his last missions in the Clone Wars (Coruscant, Utapau, and Mustafar), then exiles with Obi-wan to Tattoine to raise their children and train Luke.
1. Chapter 1

I read so many awesome Siriwan stories; I thought I can make one. So see if I had done well so far.

Title: Never Leave Your Side  
Author: Venator88  
Timeframe: RotS to RotJ  
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure/Romance/Tragedy, Siriwan  
Characters: Obi-wan, Siri, Anakin/Vader, Padme; later Luke, Leia, and Han  
Summary: Siri accompanies Obi-wan in his last missions in the Clone Wars (Coruscant, Utapau, and Mustafar), then exiles with Obi-wan to Tattoine to raise their children and train Luke.  
Note: A part of Chapter One is a flashback from the Siriwan story "About Last Night..."  
Disclaimer: Nothing is ever mine.

_**Chapter One:**_

Three Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptors flew past a Republic cruiser, laser fire filling the space around Coruscant. One interceptor had yellow markings, another had red, and the last had purple. The trio dove for the deck, where hundreds of Republic and Separatist ships and fighters were fighting. The Separatists invaded Coruscant and in the ensuing battle, were surprised by Republic reinforcements. Flak exploded everywhere and in the distance, two Separatist ships collided. A Republic cruiser fired a high-energy beam on a frigate nearby, causing a brilliant explosion. The interceptors flew through the fireball when Anakin spoke up.

"There's General Grievous's ship ahead." He said.

"Of course. It had to be the one crawling with Vulture droids." Siri said, rolling her eyes. Not far behind, a squadron of ARC-170s formed up with the Jedi. The Vultures ahead spotted the incoming threat and took off to meet their enemy. Each side fired their weapons head on. Some Vultures got vaporized, but not without taking a few 170s with them.

"Ahh!" Cried a clone pilot as his fighter burst into flames and spiraled out of control.

A droid tri-fighter came in behind another ARC. The ARC's gunner tried to fend off the threat, but he missed and the tri-fighter blasted the ARC, blowing it into smithereens.

"We gotta go help them." Anakin said, starting to turn his fighter around.

"No!" Obi-wan and Siri shouted at the same time.

"You first, Obi-wan." Siri blushed.

"Anakin, the clones have their job and we have ours. Leave them alone." Obi-wan lectured. Anakin rolled his eyes, silently grumbling to himself. They continued to the "Invisible Hand", when Siri noticed that the shields are up. She fired her laser cannons at the side of the battleship next to the hangar. It exploded, causing the blueish tint on the edges of the hangar to disappear.

"Good call, Siri." Obi-wan said, feeling himself flushing. His feelings for Siri (and her's to Obi-wan) hadn't changed for the past several decades. In his cockpit, Anakin smirked evilly. Before the battle, Anakin caught Siri and Obi-wan kissing in a closet. Anakin tried his best not to laugh aloud. Through his tears, he saw a large metal door coming in to close. The three Jedi made it just in time, crash-landing on the floor, screeching loudly as they came to a stop. Security droids came in the hangar, firing their blasters. Anakin opened his canopy and ignited his lightsaber, deflecting lase fire back to the droids. As he finished, Siri and Obi-wan, lightsabers activated, rushed in. But Anakin had left nothing for his former master and his…ahem…friend.

"Anakin! You didn't leave any for me!" Siri joked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"If you weren't as slow as Master after eating the bizi'grina berries two months back, you would've got some droids." Anakin joked back as Obi-wan buried his face in his hands. He still remembers that morning after Siri fed him the berries the night before. He was the Order's laughing stock for a week after most of the Temple's occupants saw that night's holocams. Siri grinned at Obi-wan with that same evil grin at that fateful night. Just then, Anakin's astromech droid, R2-D2, rolled in from behind and let out a series of beeps and whistles.

"The Chancellor is in the tower?" Anakin asked. R2 beeped and whistled some more.

"All right. R2, activate the elevator." Anakin said. R2 rolled to a control panel and connected to it. The group waited for the elevator. Then, the elevator's doors opened, revealing a battalion of battle droids.

"Hands up, Jedi!" A battle droid pointlessly ordered. Siri giggled as she and Obi-wan cut down the droids.

"Hey! No fair! I was going to take care of them!" Anakin whined.

Obi-wan and Siri burst into raucous laughter.

"You should've been faster." Siri giggled.

"You already did that earlier. Now stop whining like a young Padawan and get in." Obi-wan chuckled. The three stepped inside the elevator as the Jedi Masters' laughter subsided…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The elevator continued going up until it stopped abruptly. Caught off guard, the Jedi stumbled. Then, the elevator dropped. Obi-wan pressed a button on his comlink.

"R2, what are you doing? We should be going up, not down." Obi-wan said. "R2!"

The elevator stopped, then went back up again.

"Much better." Obi-wan said. Above, a pair of battle droids peered down the elevator shaft. One of the droids spotted the speeding elevator.

"Uh-oh!" He said, just before the elevator crushed him and his friend. Then, the elevator stopped. Exasperated, Obi-wan commed R2 again, as Anakin and Siri looked at each other in puzzlement.

"R2, get the elevator moving." Obi-wan said. In the com, R2 beeped back a negative.

"The elevator's out of order? Force!" Obi-wan cursed. Anakin activated his lightsaber and cut a hole on the elevator ceiling. The chunk of metal fell on the floor with a clang and Anakin leaped out. Obi-wan and Siri leaped up behind him. Then, Anakin leaped up again to the wall and stabbed it. Then, he leaped to the other side, going up.

'Hmm….We are going to have to saberjump up there then.' Obi-wan thought. He and Siri ignited their lightsabers and saberleaped after Anakin. Once they arrived at the level, Anakin used the Force to open the elevator doors. The doors slid open and the Jedi leaped inside. There, waiting for them, was Chancellor Palpatine, restrained to a chair.

"Are you all right, Chancellor?" Obi-wan asked.

"Count Dooku." The Chancellor said shortly. Sure enough, Count Dooku was standing on the balcony, accompanied by a pair of super battle droids. Dooku leaped from the balcony on to the floor and took out his lightsaber. Siri, Anakin, and Obi-wan did the same.

"Your swords please. We wouldn't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor, do we?" Dooku said. Three _snap-hisses _of lightsabers confirmed Dooku's challenge. He ignited his own red lightsaber. The three Jedi swung on the Count. But being an accomplished swordsman, Dooku parried them all. The Jedi tried to expose any openings on Dooku, but he didn't allow any. Siri thrust her lightsaber in an attempt to stab the Count, but he somersaulted over Siri and started to slash her in the back, only to be stopped by Obi-wan. Then, Dooku used the Force and lifted Obi-wan off the floor and threw him on Siri. Caught off guard, Siri toppled as an unconscious Obi-wan crashed into her. Then, Dooku lowered an overhead platform and pinned it on the pair. Anakin, left to duel Dooku alone, switched to an offensive mode. He and Dooku traded lightsaber slashes and swings, with Anakin slowly forcing Dooku to give ground. But as Dooku was about to swing downwards, Anakin slid behind Dooku, brought his lightsaber in front of the Sith Lord and swung upwards, severing both of Dooku's arms. Anakin caught Dooku's lightsaber and brought him to his knees.

"Good, Good…Now kill him."Palpatine sneered.

Anakin wasn't sure if he should kill the Separatist leader. It wasn't the Jedi way.

"I-I shouldn't. It's not the Jedi way." Anakin said.

"Do it!" The Chancellor insisted.

Anakin didn't want to disobey the Chancellor, so he beheaded Dooku with the lightsabers. The body fell on the floor. Anakin extinguished the lightsabers and dropped Dooku's on the floor, landing with a resounded thud.

"You have done well, Anakin." The Chancellor said. Anakin used the Force to unlock the Chancellor's restraints then rushed to an unconscious Obi-wan.

"A little help here?" Siri said. Anakin Force-lifted the broken platform off of Siri and Obi-wan and picked up Obi-wan. Then Anakin picked up Obi-wan's lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Siri stood up and retrieved her lightsaber.

"Good job, Anakin." Siri said tentatively, seeing Dooku's body. Then she followed Anakin and the Chancellor out of the room. Meanwhile, the Republic cruiser "Guarlara" was firing side by side with the "Invisible Hand." The Separatist tried to fend off the Venator, but "Guarlara" proved victorious and the "Invisible Hand" started to nose dive. As it nosed down, Anakin, Siri, and Palpatine had reached the elevator shaft. Just in time, the group entered the shaft as the Separatist ship went vertical. With the elevator shaft horizontal, the Jedi and Chancellor ran as fast as they could to the escape pod bay. But then, the "Invisible Hand" started to right itself, causing Anakin, Siri, and the Chancellor to slide on the wall. They caught some wires on the wall and stopped sliding as the shaft returned to being vertical. Obi-wan then came to.

"Wait…What?" Obi-wan croaked. Then he noticed he was in the elevator shaft. "What's going on?"

"Dooku's finished, the Chancellor is back with us, and you managed to temporarily cut the blood pressure off my legs." Siri briefed. "Now we're going to the escape pods. Too bad you made me miss the fun."

Anakin saw an opening on the side and let go. Obi-wan felt his stomach lurch as he fell a few meters, then stopped, Anakin catching the edge. Then, Anakin hoisted himself and Obi-wan up and dropped him. Siri and the Chancellor fell and entered too. They dashed down the hallway when a ray shield activated, imprisoning the group.

"R2, get to the escape pod bay." Anakin said. R2 beeped an affirmative and shut of the comlink. Siri, getting a bright idea, activated her lightsaber and cut a hole on the floor around the group. They all fell to the lower level, meeting R2 there. Siri then launched all of the escape pods but one. She opened the other and climbed in.

"Get in you guys. Mission completed." Siri said, offering a seat to the others. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other and shrugged. They, R2, and the Chancellor climbed in. Siri shut the door and launched the escape pod. The pod blasted from the side of the Separatist ship and headed for the nearest Republic ship…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. I will regularly post new chapters.**

**Chapter Three:**

The speederbus mad its way to the Senate building, as the Jedi stood up to disembark. When, the bus landed, the door opened and Anakin, Siri, and the now-safe Chancellor stepped out.

"Are you all right, Chancellor?" A senator worriedly asked. Several others looked worried as well.

"I'm all right. With the help of Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Siri Tachi, I'm safe. And Count Dooku has been slain by my rescuers. But, General Grievous escaped yet again." Palpatine summarized. Anakin looked back to see that Obi-wan wasn't getting off, and gave him a questioning look.

"I've got to get to the Council. They'll need my report for the mission. Now go with the politicians. It's your day to bask in fame again." Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded nervously and set off with Siri. Just as she began to chat with Anakin, she noticed that he wasn't next to her. She looked back and found Anakin near a pillar, whispering something to Padme. Then Siri watched as Anakin leaned down and kissed Padme on the lips. Siri couldn't help but drop her mouth in shock, the surprise overcoming self-control.

"Anakin!" She shouted. Anakin broke away and spotted a Siri in disbelief. Then he ran to catch up with her.

"What was that all about? Are you married to her?" Siri whispered, not wanting the other senators to hear. She gazed into Anakin's deep blue eyes, seeing the guilt crystal clear. Anakin looked away, ashamed. Then seeing no way out of the situation, Anakin confessed.

"Yes, I married Padme. I married her when the war began-" Siri raised her eyebrows. "-and we had to keep it secret. We knew each other for years. We had fun, fell in love, and almost got killed. But we survived the worst and now we're together. I knew I would get kicked out of the Jedi Order, but as long as they don't know, we can live in peace. Every single minute of my spare time in Coruscant was to meet her in private, to chat about the war, and to share our love. Now Padme's pregnant with our first child, and I want it to be the best day of my life." Anakin said solemnly. "I just don't want to talk about it now." Siri felt pity for him. She and Obi-wan loved each other for decades, but they stayed true to the Jedi. If she and Obi-wan were married in secret, they would have been found out in the first month.

"I'll keep your secret, Anakin." Siri said, winking at Anakin. Somehow….

-o0o-

Obi-wan entered the Jedi Council Chambers, ready with his report. Once he finished, Mace Windu spoke up.

"Grievous is a devious one. Although his flagship was destroyed, the cyborg isn't. We need to find him before more Jedi are killed."

"Our clone intelligence, found Grievous, they claim. In the Utapau System, they say." Yoda stated.

"We can't be sure. It might turn out to be another wild bantha chase." A hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi said. He was currently fighting in Mygeeto.

"I'll go. I have a good feeling he's there. The Separatists are running out of hiding places. Utapau is our best bet. Their underground resistance movement proved valuable to the enemy's movements." Obi-wan said, rising from his council chair.

"All right, Master Kenobi. Get your ships ready. And take Master Tachi with you." Mace said. He had a small twinkle in his eye. Obi-wan bowed and left the chamber.

-o0o-

Siri sat in her quarters, deeply thinking about Anakin's confession. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Obi-wan opened the door and stepped inside.

"Siri, we have another mission. We're going to Utapau." Obi-wan said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Siri said. She stood up and went to change into her General's outfit. When she came out, Obi-wan motioned her to follow him. They entered the lead Venator and blasted off to space.

When they exited hyperspace, Obi-wan and Siri took their new Actis interceptors and flew to the capital of the sinkhole world. When they landed, they went to a stable and took a varactyl. Siri held on to Obi-wan as the reptile pranced its way to the city hall. At the catwalk above the lobby, Siri and Obi-wan climbed off Boga, the varactyl. Obi-wan motioned to the varactyl to stay until called for. Once the Jedi were directly above the lobby, they took out there lightsabers. Waiting for a moment, they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I am sending you to Mustafar. Lord Sidious ensures that you will be safe there." Grievous rasped, then coughing in his arm. The Separatist Council stood up from the long table and set out for their shuttle. Obi-wan then pressed a button on his comlink, signaling his troops to attack. Shedding their cloaks, Siri and Obi-wan leaped down from the catwalk, landing silently and unnoticed.

"Hello there!" Obi-wan said in a mock cheerfulness. The droid general spun around.

"Ahh! General Kenobi! And he brought his little blond pet with him. I shall enjoy watching you die." Grievous sneered as a group of IG-100 Magnaguards closed in….


	4. Chapter 4

**Jedi-Kay-Kenobi: Thanks for the feedback. You will get your wish and more.**

**Chapter Four:**

The Magnaguards quickly surrounded the duo. The Jedi activated their lightsabers. A bright blue blade shone in the dark room, accompanied by a brilliant violet blade. The Magnaguards switched their electro-staffs on and started to swing. But both Jedi leaped over their enemy, landing behind them. No longer surrounded, Obi-wan reached with the Force and pulled a large object from the ceiling. The object fell on the Magnaguards, crushing most of them. Siri slashed at a struggling guard, who was trying to get out from under the object.

"Now General, Where were we? Ah yes." Obi-wan said, still in his mock cheerfulness.

"You fool! I'm trained in the same Jedi lightsaber arts as you." Grievous snarled. Then he took several lightsabers from his collection. Then, his thick arms split into two smaller arms. With one lightsaber in each hand, Grievous ignited them all. Four brilliant blades of pure energy emerged from each hilt.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection. Especially yours, little girl." Grievous said.

'So he wants Siri's purple blade? Well, he'll just have to go to Tattoine's seven hells before he'll get it.' Obi-wan thought. Then, Grievous started to swing. Obi-wan parried it, and then thrust the blade. When Grievous blocked it, Siri came in from behind. The cyborg pushed Obi-wan to a wall and deflected Siri's attack. Then, seeing an opening, Obi-wan ducked a slash from Grievous then sliced one of his hands off. The hand, as well as the lightsaber carried by it, fell on the floor with a clatter. Siri dove right between Grievous's legs and slashed another hand off. Grievous looked at his smoldering hands and growled. He still had two lightsabers in his remaining hands. At that exact moment, a loud explosion and the sounds of blasterfire rocked the lobby. Clones then jumped down from above and ambushed the surrounding battle droids. Grievous, seeing as he was losing, deactivated his last lightsabers and ran to his wheelbike. But before he reached it, a clone saw him running to the wheelbike and blasted it with his rocket launcher. The vehicle exploded, causing Grievous to stop. His only transportation to his starfighter destroyed, Grievous turned to face Siri and Obi-wan again. This would be his last stand. But just as he pulled out his lightsabers, he felt himself getting pulled to the Jedi. Looking down to his feet, the droid general saw a purple beam of energy sticking through his heart. Before he realized that Siri stabbed him, Grievous was dead. To him, the idea of getting bested by a girl was humiliating. So when the blond master ran him through, Grievous died a mentally shameful death. Siri and Obi-wan, victorious over the Separatist General, deactivated their lightsabers. Obi-wan saw that Siri picked up two of Grievous's dropped lightsabers. Obi-wan wonder why she did that, but he had more important things to think about. Obi-wan whistled loudly, and the varacytl Boga, yelping loudly, pranced to the Jedi. They climbed on with Siri holding Obi-wan's waist, and Boga climbed up the cliff to the Separatist Command Center.

-o0o-

Commander Cody watched Obi-wan and Siri ride the varacytl up the steep cliff that made up the sinkhole. As they approached the enemy command center, Cody's comlink beeped. He pressed a button to let the transmission through. A miniature hologram of Palpatine, now wrinkled and hideous, materialized.

"Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66." Palpatine commanded.

"Yes sir." Cody said, looking up at Obi-wan and Siri…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:**_

"Yes sir." Cody said. He switched his comlink off and motioned an AT-TE gunner.

"Blast them!" Cody ordered. The gunner nodded and fired a shot on the Jedi. The bolt hit right next to the Jedi and their mount, causing them to fall off the cliff and straight to the lake at the bottom of the sinkhole.

Siri! Use your breath mask! We'll go into the lake below. Obi-wan thought to Siri. They shared a special bond between them, not unlike a Master-Padawan bond.

Okay. But why did our clones fire on us? Siri asked-thought.

I don't know. We'll ask Master Yoda about this once we're off-planet. Obi-wan thought. The Jedi splashed into the water. Feigning death, they did not come out.

-o0o-

Anakin, followed by the 501st Legion, marched up the steps of the Jedi Temple. His mission, destroy all Jedi.

"Spread out. Kill all Jedi inside. Do not forget the healers and younglings." Anakin commanded. His troops separated, shooting at any Jedi in their crosshairs. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and started his search.

-o0o-

After what seemed like hours, Obi-wan and Siri arose from the depths of the lake. The battle in the capital city was finished, with the clones victorious. The Jedi snuck into the city again, this time hiding from their troops. When they reached the hangar, a lone Separatist shuttle sat there, abandoned by its original owners. Satisfied that no one is looking for them, Obi-wan and Siri entered the shuttle. As Obi-wan warmed up the engines for take-off, Siri, not sure if she could say it, tapped Obi-wan on the shoulder.

"Obi-wan? There is something I need to tell you." She said nervously. Obi-wan, finally starting the engine, turned to her.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked. Siri hesitated.

"Obi-wan…I just want to say that…that…that I'm pregnant!" Siri finally confessed. Then she smiled weakly. Obi-wan widened his eyes.

"You're pregnant!? But why haven't you told me yet?" Obi-wan asked, shocked and surprised at the news. "You could've got expelled from the Order!" Siri then looked crestfallen.

"That is, if the Order still exists. Many Jedi have been killed at the hands of their clone troops. I can feel it. And now the Temple is under attack as well. Obi-wan…We can't return." Siri said. A single tear blossomed and rolled down her cheek. Obi-wan felt the deaths of his colleagues as well. 'Who? Who could've done this?' He thought. 'And now he was about to be a father, a father of a child forbidden by the Jedi Code.' A beep on Obi-wan's wrist comlink interrupted his thoughts. He pressed the button to let the transmission through. Bail Organa, the Senator from Alderaan, appeared.

"Obi-wan Kenobi. Are you there?" Bail asked.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" Obi-wan said. "Our clone troops turned on us. We need help."

"We?" Bail inquired.

"I'm with Jedi Master Siri Tachi. We narrowly escaped our troops. What's going on?" Obi-wan answered.

"Chancellor Palpatine has dissolved the Republic and turned it into a Galactic Empire. He ordered all clone troops to execute their Jedi Generals. Yoda informed me that Palpatine is also a Sith Lord. He corrupted most of the Senate to approve the Empire." Bail explained. "I'll send you my coordinates."

Thank you, Senator. We're on our way." Obi-wan said, ending the transmission. He set the coordinates to the shuttle's navcomputer and flipped a switch. The shuttle jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

Anakin, or his Sith name Vader, stood in front of the now Emperor Palpatine in his office.

"The Jedi in the temple has been eliminated, my Master." Anakin/Vader growled darkly.

"Good…Gooood…Now go to the planet Mustafar. I sent the Separatist Council there. Wipe them out." Palpatine ordered.

"I will do your bidding, my Master." Anakin/Vader said. Then he strode out of Palpatine's office.

-o0o-

The Separatist shuttle jumped out of hyperspace. In front of them was a long, elegant ship belonging to Bail Organa. Obi-wan docked the shuttle next to the ship. A tube connected Bail's ship with the Separatist shuttle and a small hatch on the side opened up. Siri and Obi-wan went through the passageway and entered Bail's ship. There, waited a forlorn Yoda and a worried Bail.

"Much to talk about, we do." Yoda said. He trudged slowly towards the ship's cockpit.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda. I need to speak with Siri for a moment." Obi-wan said. Yoda nodded and continued to the cockpit. Obi-wan led Siri down the hallway towards the back of the ship.

"Should we tell him?" Obi-wan asked.

"Seeing as the Order is virtually destroyed, yes. Let's tell him." Siri answered. Obi-wan gave Siri a light kiss and they returned to the cockpit.

"Master Yoda?" Siri said tentatively. "I have to tell you something."

"Mmm…"

"I'm pregnant." Yoda looked at Siri with mild interest.

"The father, who is?" Yoda asked.

"That would be me, Master Yoda." Obi-wan said.

Yoda chuckled lightly.

"Have known, I should. Loved each other for decades, you and Siri. But gone, the Order is. Jedi Code, matters not. Protect the child, you must. Train the child, you need." Yoda said. "To Coruscant, take us, Senator Organa."

Bail gave Yoda a questioning look.

"To the Jedi Temple, we must go. To solve this mystery, we need." Yoda explained. Bail nodded, then set the navcomputer to Coruscant. A moment later, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Bail's ship jumped out of hyperspace. The ship approached to a landing platform near the ruins of the Jedi Temple. Clone troops were everywhere, guarding the Temple from unwelcome intruders.

"I'll leave this shuttle for you." Bail said. "I don't want to be here." Yoda nodded and he and the two Jedi ran outside Bail's ship, lightsabers blazing. The clones fired on the Jedi, but without their element of surprise, they were massacred.

"Master Yoda, we must get to the archives. They have all holocam footage on what has happened." Obi-wan said, deflecting laser-bolts back the clones. Soon, the group reached a quiet part of the Temple. Bodies of dead Jedi lay sprawled all over the place. Yoda went to inspect one of the dead.

"This one, killed not by a blaster, but a lightsaber." Yoda said darkly. Some other deceased had similar wounds. Once they reached the Archives, Obi-wan accessed a security holocam of the previous room. The security hologram activated, showing Anakin dueling and killing several Jedi at once.

"Oh Sith…" Siri whispered, shocked and distraught.

"W-Wha-What?" Obi-wan stammered. He stood there shell-shocked. Siri put her head on Obi-wan's shoulder and began to cry. Obi-wan leaned down and switched off the holorecording, unable to watch more. He rubbed Siri's back lightly, trying his best to comfort her.

"Hmm…To the Dark Side, The Chosen One has fallen. A Sith, he has become." Yoda said grimly. "Destroy him, we must. No choice, we have. Deal with Sidious, I will."

"But…I can't kill Anakin! He's like a brother to me. A son." Obi-wan choked. Siri looked up from Obi-wan's shoulder.

"We don't even know where he is." Siri said.

"Use your feelings, you must. Find him, you will." Yoda croaked. "Masters Kenobi and Tachi, too weak you are, against Sidious. Strong enough, you are against Anakin. Fight him, you must." Obi-wan slowly nodded. He must do what he must.

-o0o-

Obi-wan parked the airspeeder next to Padme's apartment. He and Siri climbed out, finding C3PO near the entrance.

"Hello Masters. How may I help you?" Threepio saked.

"We need to see Padme. It's about Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"Oh dear. Follow me please." Threepio continued. The protocol droid walked to the next room, Obi-wan and Siri not far behind. Padme gestured for Threepio to go away and approached Obi-wan and Siri.

"I see smoke from the Jedi Temple. What's going on?" Padme asked. Obi-wan hesitated for a moment, then explained what happened in the Temple. In the end, Padme was shocked and confused.

"But…But that's not the Ani I know." She said.

"When did you last see him?" Siri asked.

"Yesterday. He told me he found the Separatist Council and is now going to end the war." Padme said. She exhaled, relieved that the Jedi doesn't know which planet he was on. But Padme was horrified when Obi-wan and Siri looked at each other.

"He's on Mustafar."

-o0o-

Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, stood on the balcony of the command center, overlooking Mustafar's hellish landscape. Inside, bodies of major Separatist leaders lay sprawled across the floor, just like the Jedi in the Temple. Hie yellow eyes, replacing Anakin's blue, watched as Mustafar's sun was eclipsed by the nearby gas giant.

-o0o-

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Padme asked. Obi-wan and Siri stayed silent. Padme realized they had no choice. She burst into tears and turned her back on the Jedi, twisting her robe in the process. Obi-wan noticed the bump on Padme's stomach. Too late, Padme tried to fix her robe.

"Anakin's the father, isn't he? Obi-wan said. Seeing no use to hide the truth, Padme nodded, continuing to cry to herself.

"I'm so sorry."

-o0o-

"You can't do this, Milady." Captain Typho said. "It's too dangerous."

"Don't worry, Captain. Where I'm going, there is no danger. Besides, the war is pretty much over and this is personal." Padme said.

"Well…You do have a point." Typho admitted, defeated. He turned and left Padme to her ship. Once Padme was inside, Obi-wan and Siri snuck in, ensuring that nobody was watching them. The entrance ramp closed behind them.

'Where are we going to hide?' Siri thought to Obi-wan.

'There's a small closet there. We can go there.' Obi-wan thought-replied. Siri giggled to herself as she stepped inside. She hadn't giggled like this since before their clones turned on them.

-o0o-

Vader went back inside the command center. He was about to make a transmission with his new Master when he noticed a screen that was tracking a familiar-looking ship. His hopes lifted. Padme was arriving. Vader ran to the landing pad, seeing Padme disembark her ship, and embraced her.

"Ani, I'm so worried for you. The Republic has been transformed into the Empire. I don't know what to do." Padme said, crying into Vader's chest.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. You're safe from the Jedi." Vader said.

"Jedi? I was never in real danger from them." Padme said, slightly puzzled. "I don't want to live under an iron fist. We could run away. Far away! We can settle in the country and never worry about the outside galaxy! I want to forget what you did to the Jedi."

"I did what I had to do." Vader said shortly.

"But Ani, Obi-wan and Siri told me terrible things." Padme cried.

"What things?" Vader asked sternly. Something was amiss.

"They told me…that…that…that you were killing…younglings." Padme choked, unable to hold back her tears.

"They could've been a problem to the Republic. And I don't want to hear about Obi-wan or his whore of a girlfriend ever again." Vader growled. Siri, hearing this, fumed.

'I'm so going to kill him for saying that!' Siri thought angrily.

'I am going to agree with you. The real Anakin would never say that! Let's go.' Obi-wan thought to Siri. The conversation outside continued.

"Anakin, please!? You're going down a path I can't follow. I…I don't know you anymore." Padme cried.

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

"Please! I love you!"

Vader's face suddenly contorted into fury and rage.

"LIAR!" He shouted. Padme noticed that Vader was looking at something behind her. She turned around. Standing on the ramp, was a livid Siri and a disappointed Obi-wan.

"Ani, please! It's not what you think!" Padme said, trembling in fear.

"LIAR! You brought them here to kill me!" Vader shouted again.

"No! No! Please! I—" Padme started, but Vader held out a hand and started choking Padme with the Force. She started clutching her throat, gasping for air.

"Release her now!" Obi-wan thundered, going from disappointed to outright furious. Vader released the Force-choke and Padme crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Vader screamed.

"You did that yourself, Sithshit!" Siri shouted back. "Now you hurt your wife and possibly your child!"

"You corrupted her! You made her confused and turn on me!" Vader yelled.

"We did no such thing." Obi-wan shouted.

"Don't make me kill you." Vader sneered, the hate and fury rising in his yellow eyes. The words struck through Obi-wan like a knife through butter. His brother, his son, his friend, and his student said those words and meant it. Obi-wan looked at Siri.

"Then we must do what we must." Obi-wan said reluctantly. He and Siri unclipped their lightsabers off their belt and ignited them, once again showing the brilliant blades of blue and violet. Vader took out his own blade, and another blue beam of energy emerged from the hilt. Vader lunged at the Jedi, furiously striking them with as much force as he could muster. Years of sparring sessions with Anakin had made Obi-wan all too familiar to Anakin's moves, equally matching them. But with Siri on his side, Obi-wan didn't give as much ground as he could have. The two Jedi were backed into a corrider, lightsabers moving everywhere. The corridor sparked as lightsabers hit the sides. Then, they entered the command center. Obi-wan and Siri noticed the dead Separatists, but paid no heed. Their lives were on the line. Obi-wan and Vader thrust their hands out in an attempt to Force-push each other backwards. Their hands stood a couple of centimeters apart. Siri took advantage of the distraction and started to slash Vader's side. But both men were thrown on the sides of the room, causing Siri to miss. She cursed herself for being slow. Vader landed on the shield controls. The shields protecting the facility and its equipment disappeared, exposing them to the elements. Soon, the Jedi, dueling Vader again, were pushed out onto the balcony. Before continuing the duel, the Jedi and their evil counterpart took cover as a shower of hot lava rocks bombarded the balcony. Once it stopped, Vader forced the Jedi on the thin pipes behind. Obi-wan went first, then Siri, then Vader. Siri and Vader continued dueling, but with great care. Seeing a small walkway below, Obi-wan jumped to it. Siri and Vader followed, continuing the duel at earnest. This time though, Vader was giving ground, the Jedi inched with him. They got out of the way just in time for a lava spray to land on the section of walkway behind. The walkway groaned, and then lurched forward. The three Force-users stopped fighting and grabbed on the sides of the failing walkway, just as it snapped off and fell to the lava river below. Siri noticed a mini-platform, so she jumped to it. With the aid of her Jedi reflexes, she landed lightly on it. The platform wobbled, but held her weight. Obi-wan spied another platform and jumped on it. Vader meanwhile, jumped on top of a worker droid, causing it to drop the bucket it was holding into the lava river. Vader use the Force to guide the droid to the Jedi, then the duel recommenced. They drifted up the river, swinging and slashing and striking at each other to their hardest. Siri saw that the trio was nearing a river bank with a steep slope. She somersaulted over the dueling men and landed on the bank.

"Obi-wan! Jump on the slope!" Siri shouted. Obi-wan understood and back flipped right next to Siri's side. Vader stood on the droid, hatred still strong in his eyes.

"It's all over, Anakin. It's all over." Obi-wan said.

"We have the high ground, Skywalker. Don't try to get us. You'll only get yourself killed." Siri shouted.

"You took my Padme away! You turned her against me and now she'll never be with me again!" Vader yelled back.

"Your actions took your wife away! If you never listened to Palpatine, your wife would have never disagreed with you." Obi-wan shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"I hate you both!"

"Don't do it!"

But Vader didn't listen. He leaped from the droid's head, but as he flew, Siri sliced his legs off, while Obi-wan took his remaining arm. Vader screamed as he fell hard on the ground and rolled precariously close to the lava river. Obi-wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber from the ground. Vader didn't have a lightsaber. In Obi-wan's view, Vader stole it from his now-dead brother.

"You were my brother, Anakin! I had loved you! But look what you gotten yourself in now!" Obi-wan shouted. Vader was still groaning and moaning, trying to climb up the slope with his mechanical arm. But then, his clothes got too close the lava, causing them to burst into flames. Obi-wan and Siri deactivated their lightsabers and watched Vader scream as he burned from the fire.

"Let's go, Obi-wan." Siri said solemnly. Her anger has subsided.

"Yes. I can't bear to stay here any longer." Obi-wan replied. He kissed Siri on the cheek, and then they made their way to Padme's ship. Threepio and Artoo had already got Padme on board. They took off, carrying Padme to the nearest medical center.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The skiff jumped out of hyperspace near Polis Massa, an asteroid in the Polis Massa asteroid belt. Obi-wan guided the ship to a landing pad on the largest asteroid. Once he landed, Bail Organa was waiting for him. He saw an ailing Padme lying on a makeshift bed in the ship.

"What happened? Is she all right?" Bail asked, worried.

"Padme has gotten choked by Anakin. He turned against her. Siri and I had no choice but to defeat Anakin, which we did. Is there any medical centers nearby?" Obi-wan said.

"There's a medical center down the hall."

"Thank you so much."

Obi-wan picked up Padme and rushed her to the medical center. The doctors took her in and put her on a hospital bed. A moment later, a medical droid emerged from the room.

"Medically, she is perfectly fine. But for reasons we can't explain, we're losing her." The medical droid explained. Obi-wan and Siri were shocked. But the droid continued.

"We will have to work quickly if we are to save the babies." It said.

Obi-wan gave the droid a questioning look.

"She is carrying twins."

Obi-wan and Siri went to a nearby conference room, where Yoda sat in a chair, looking ashamed.

"Master Yoda, is there something troubling you?" Obi-wan asked.

"Failed, I have. In exile to Dagobah, I must go." Yoda said. Obi-wan and Siri looked solemn. The Empire was here to stay.

"With the fall of the Jedi Order, and the Code going with it, will you be the holy man in mine and Siri's wedding?" Obi-wan asked. Just before Siri and Obi-wan landed on Polis, they discussed about getting married. They came into agreement and now they ask Yoda to help them.

"Help, I will. Something happy I must feel, before my exile." Yoda said finally. Suddenly, cries from Padme, then babies came from the ward. Obi-wan rushed to see her. In Padme's arms were a baby boy and a girl.

"Luke…Leia…" Padme whispered, hold her newborns. Obi-wan held her hand.

"Padme…Please stay with me…Please." He said.

"I can't…I…can't." Padme whispered, then Obi-wan felt the life leave Padme. She had died. Siri came in, looking depressed.

"Well, time to go." She said. Obi-wan smiled weakly.

"Let's go."

-o0o-

Siri wore a simple dress she found on the ship as she walked down the empty room. Bail and a couple of doctors stood on the sides of the room, smiling sadly, but happily at the same time. Obi-wan was waiting near Yoda at the end of the room, still dressed in his Jedi tunics. Siri stopped next to Obi-wan, happy as ever.

"Master Kenobi, Siri as your wife, do you take?" Yoda asked.

"I do." Obi-wan answered.

"Master Tachi, Obi-wan as your husband, do you take?" Yoda asked.

"I do." Siri said, beaming.

Yoda activated his lightsaber, made sure he set it on low power, and gently touched Obi-wan's and Siri's shoulders with the lightsaber.

"Dub thee, I do, husband and wife." Obi-wan and Siri looked at each other and kissed, passionate and true as they had before. The new Jedi couple held each other for all of eternity, not caring a thing for the galaxy.

-o0o-

Once the wedding was finished, Yoda motioned for Obi-wan and Siri to follow.

"The children, strong in the Force, they are." Yoda said. "Separate, they must be kept." Bail glanced at Yoda, looking hopeful.

"Master Yoda, let us take the girl. We always wanted a baby girl, but my wife's accident prevented us from having our own." Bail said.

"Very well. Take her and keep her hidden, you must." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, we will take the boy. He is the galaxy's last hope. We can train him as he grows up. And he might be a good sparring partner for our child." Obi-wan said, his eyes slyly twinkling.

"Hmm…Sure of this, I am not. His family, important they are. But the fate of the galaxy, more important, it is. Take him. Train him, you must. See yours and Skywalker sparring, I wish." Yoda chuckled.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Siri said. The couple parted ways with Bail and Yoda and entered the skiff. Artoo and Threepio were waiting inside.

"Threepio, set a course for Tattoine." Obi-wan said.

"Umm…Are you sure this is a good idea?" Threepio asked nervously.

"Just do it!"

Threepio sighed and took the controls. The ship blasted off the asteroid and jumped into hyperspace, course set to the desert planet.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The ship jumped out of hyperspace, heading to the hot, sandy surface of Tatooine. Obi-wan sighed, gazing at the yellow planet. Old memories resurfaced in his mind. He still remembers when they picked up Anakin; Obi-wan had only been a Padawan back then. He landed the ship in one of Mos Eisley's hangars.

"Artoo, Threepio, take this ship to Alderaan. There, you will be owned by the Organas." Obi-wan said.

"If I may ask why?" Threepio said.

"Because we cannot take care of you here. You are better off with the Organas. Now go." Obi-wan answered. Threepio nodded and went back inside the ship. The engines started and the ship blasted off into space.

-o0o-

A week later…

Obi-wan shut off his lightsaber, pleased with his work. Siri took a job at a local bar to help the friendly bartender. Obi-wan looked at the new hut he had built. It was simple, containing only a bedroom, a small bathroom, and a kitchen that doubles as a family room. A toolbox rests in a far corner of this room, containing a few tools, some local currency, Anakin's lightsaber, and the two lightsabers stolen from Grievous. Obi-wan stepped outside and watched Tatooine's twin suns sink below the horizon. Suddenly, he heard a speeder stop behind him.

"Hey Ben! I'm back!" Siri called out, holding baby Luke as she climbed out.

"Sam! How was your day? Did Luke behave himself at the Lars's?" Obi-wan said, chuckling.

"Not much. I got a few looks and cat-calls from the patrons as usual, but nothing serious. Beru says Luke was an angel." Siri replied. "I wonder if Lex will let us take a bed from his home."

"I'll go find out. Stay with Luke and explore our new home." Obi-wan said happily. "I won't be long."

Siri nodded as Obi-wan got in the speeder. He made sure his lightsaber was hidden and sped off into the vast desert.

-o0o-

3 months later…

Obi-wan entered the bar, where his wife waited behind the counter, cleaning some dirty glasses. She looked up.

"Hi Ben! Will it be the usual?" She asked. Obi-wan nodded and Siri set a drink on the counter where Obi-wan is sitting.

"Thanks Sam. Any news so far?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, two Jedi were found by Darth Vader on Bastion. Of course, they were killed by his blade." Siri said sadly. The bump on her belly quivered a little. Obi-wan pained inside, for two more of his friends dead by his former student. Suddenly, Siri collapsed on the floor.

"Ah!" She yelped. "Ben! Get me to the clinic now!" Obi-wan felt worried and joyous at the same time. His child was arriving! Obi-wan got behind the counter; aware the other patrons were looking at the couple with intrigue, picked up Siri, and dashed to the nearby clinic. Just in time, Obi-wan set Siri down on a bed.

"What's going on here?" The doctor said, confused.

"I'm having my child! Help please!" Siri shrieked, breathing heavily.

"Oh my! Excuse me sir, could you wait in the waiting room?" The doctor asked. Obi-wan nodded and sat in a wooden chair near the room. He waited as he heard the doctor trying to calm Siri down and her labored breathing. Then, he heard a baby crying.

"Mister Kenobi, you can come in now." The doctor said. Obi-wan stood up and entered the room. There, he saw Siri holding a baby wrapped in warm clothes.

"It's a girl." She said. The baby then stopped crying. She looked up at Obi-wan with great interest.

"Samantha." Obi-wan whispered. Tears formed in his eyes. "She's beautiful."

Siri smiled at their new member of the family.

"Welcome to the galaxy, Sami."

-o0o-

4 years later…

4 year old Luke swung his father's lightsaber at his best friend, Sami. She parried it as she slashed her green lightsaber sideways. The younglings were sparring each other as Obi-wan and his three year old son Riekan watched them. Siri made sure that their lighsabers were on low power. Riekan giggled as the two older children swung at each other. Obi-wan smiled. His children were getting better by the day. Suddenly, Sami knocked Luke's lightsaber off his hand and pointed hers at his throat.

"Well done, Sami. You're getting better with the lightsaber." Obi-wan praised. Sami beamed as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Thank you, Dad!" She chirped.

"Luke, remember. Soresu is the most important form you can learn. It might save your life one day, as it done to mine. Remember, tire or frustrate your opponent, then when he makes a mistake, exploit it." Obi-wan lectured.

"Yes, Uncle Ben." Luke said. He always thought of Siri and Obi-wan as aunt and uncle.

"Lunchtime!" Siri called from inside.

"Yay! What did you make this time, Aunt Sam?" Luke said cheerfully.

"Come in and see for yourself." Siri said to Luke. Luke trotted inside and found a plate full of vegetables and meat.

"Mmm… Bantha steak…" Luke drooled. Siri smiled as she came to the table. Obi-wan and the two Kenobi children came inside as well. They sat around the table and started chomping on the food. Riekan was the first to finish, so he got up from the table and sat on the floor, trying to levitate the toolbox using the Force. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Let ME get it! Let ME get it!" Riekan shrieked as ran to the door. Obi-wan got up from the table and followed his son to the door. Riekan opened it and there stood a young Togrutan female. She was of medium height, in her twenties, and had a pair of lightsabers tucked in her cloak.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" Obi-wan asked, not believing his eyes. The Togrutan smiled.

"Yes, it is me. Good to see you again, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said. Obi-wan frowned.

"Ahsoka, I'm not a master anymore. The Jedi Order is gone." He said.

"Yes, I know. But you are still the Jedi Master I know from the Clone Wars. Are these little ones your children?" Ahsoka said. Obi-wan smiled.

"The boy who answered the door for you and the little girl at the table are my children. They are Sami and Riekan. The other boy is Anakin's child, Luke Skywalker." Obi-wan explained.

"Aww… Riekan is so cute!" Ahsoka gushed as she pinched Riekan on the cheeks. Riekan batted her hands away and hid behind his father, terrified.

"Don't worry, my young son. She's a friend." Obi-wan assured. Riekan peeked from behind Obi-wan, still a little nervous. Ahsoka chuckled and went to the table.

"Hi Ahsoka. Glad to see you again." Siri said.

"Hi Siri. Your children are beautiful." Ahsoka complimented.

"Thanks. Please call me Sam. And my husband Ben." Siri said. "We don't want to be caught by the bounty hunters." Ahsoka nodded and noticed the sandy-haired Luke.

"Hey Little Skyguy. How are you?" Ahsoka joked, laughing at herself.

"Little Skyguy? Uncle Ben told me my father called you Snips!" Luke said indignantly. Ahsoka burst into raucous laughter.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! He's just like the Skyguy I used to know! Ha, ha, ha!" She cried. The Kenobis started laughing as well. Siri wiped a tear away.

"Can you help us train the children? They'll need it." Siri asked.

"Sure. My master always said I'm good with children." Ahsoka said.

"Please, the kids will have a fun time with you." Obi-wan said. "I haven't laughed like this since the war ended." But painful memories caused his smile to falter.

"Is there something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, do you remember what happened to your master after the war ended?" Obi-wan asked.

"Didn't he die in the Temple defending the younglings?" She asked.

"To a certain point of view, yes. You see…Anakin has turned to the dark side." Obi-wan continued.

"Tell me more." Ahsoka requested, mortified. Obi-wan gave a deep sigh, and then explained Order 66, the Temple, Mustafar, and Padme's children. In the end, both the children and Ahsoka were shocked.

"You never told us." Sami said.

"My father…" Luke whispered. Then he burst into tears and ran into the bedroom. Ahsoka on the other hand, was speechless.

"Sit down, Ahsoka. Do you want something to eat?" Siri asked.

"Yes please."

Obi-wan left the women in the family room and went to the bedroom, where Luke wept. He looked up, tears sliding down his face. Obi-wan reached with the Force to calm down Luke's mind.

"Don't worry, little one. Your father was corrupted by the Emperor. It wasn't his fault he turned. He made mistakes and soon he will redeem himself. He will become the father you should have loved." Obi-wan said.

"Really?" He asked hesitantly.

"As long as you do the right thing, he will come back." Obi-wan assured. "Now do you want dessert? It's getting hot out there." Luke smiled and raced out of the bedroom. A familiar presence filled the room.

"As long as you guide him in the right path, Anakin will return to Luke and the galaxy will be free from the Sith." Qui-gon said. Obi-wan looked up at the ghost of his former master.

"I agree." Obi-wan replied.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

9 years later…

Luke and Sami, now 13 years old, sparred each other yet again. As he had learned through the years, Luke adopted Obi-wan lightsaber form, Soresu. He also done his father favorite form, Djem So. Sami on the other hand, took Ataru as her form, falling back to Soresu when possible. The two Jedi swung at each other, trying to get the upper hand. But Luke was using Soresu at the moment. Sami tried to find a weak spot, but Luke didn't allow. She got tired and Luke, swinging as hard as he can, knocked her lightsaber off her hand.

'Sami looked so elegant when she spars me. And so beautiful.' Luke thought. He pointed his lightsaber at her throat.

"Looks like I win again." Luke said, grinning brightly.

"Yes, yes, you win. I like the way you used Soresu. Dad has taught you well." Sami replied. Then she remembered her vision from last night.

"Luke…I think I had a vision concerning us." She started.

"Yes?" Luke asked, mystified.

"Well…It's about us in the future." She continued. "I…We are going to marry." Sami faltered, blushing furiously.

"I understand. The future is always in motion, so the vision may or may not be true." Luke said, smiling. "But if you want it true, I'll make sure of that." Sami went redder, giggling loudly.

"You look just like your mother." Luke said, gazing into Sami's gray-blue eyes. Sami gazed back into Luke's chocolate brown eyes. Neither noticed they were leaning closer to each other.

"Luke! Sami! It's almost time for the ceremony!" Ahsoka called out, now in her thirties. The young Jedi broke their gazes and sprinted inside the hut. Riekan was waiting for them, head bowed and the hood of his cloak up. Luke and Sami raised their hoods and stepped in next to Riekan. Obi-wan, Siri, and Ahsoka had their hoods up too and were holding their lightsaber hilts in their hands. The door closed behind them and the blinds folded, causing the light to be blocked. The sound of three _snap-hisses _was heard as a blue, a green, and a violet blade emerged, lighting up the room considerably.

"Luke Skywalker, I, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight in exile, will take you as my Padawan learner." Ahsoka said, lowering her green lightsaber to Luke's shoulder.

"Samantha Kenobi, I, Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master in exile, will take you as my Padawan learner." Obi-wan said, lowering his blue lightsaber to his daughter's shoulder.

"Riekan Kenobi, I, Siri Tachi Kenobi, Jedi Master in exile, will take you as my Padawan learner." Siri said, lowering her violet lightsaber to Riekan's shoulder.

"Skywalker, Kenobi, and Kenobi; you are officially Jedi Padawans, members of the Jedi Order in exile." The three older Jedi said together. They deactivated their lightsabers and lowered their hoods. The blinds then returned to normal. A formal atmosphere was replaced by a relaxed one.

"Well Snips. Looks like you and me are together for a long time." Luke said, proud of passing Ahsoka's nickname from his father.

"Now, now, Little Skyguy. You still have a lot to learn." Ahsoka teased, playfully punching Luke in the arm.

"Why don't you two spar?" Sami said, smirking. She wanted to see Luke get beaten by his new Master.

"Sure…" Ahsoka drawled, catching Sami's eye. Luke drew his lightsaber and activated it, getting into his Soresu stance. Ahsoka took her main lightsaber and started her assault on Luke. Luke blocked every attack, waiting for her to tire and make a mistake. The fluid motion awed Sami, seeing that Luke was holding his own. Ahsoka continued her onslaught on Luke, when Luke started to notice that she was getting tired. After a few minutes, Luke felt Ahsoka was too tired to fight effectively, so he switched to Djem So, attacking Ahsoka with surprising ferocity. Caught off guard, Ahsoka tried to hold Luke off, but with a powerful swing, Luke knocked her lightsaber out of her hand. Luke held his lightsaber at his Master's throat.

'_Force! I should've used my shoto with my lightsaber!_' Ahsoka thought.

'_But you didn't and you paid the price!_' Luke replied.

'_Hey! How did you get in my head?_' She thought.

'_Didn't you know about the Master/Padawan Force Bond?_' Luke asked.

'_Oh…I forgot about that._' Ahsoka thought. Luke turned to Sami.

"You thought Snips was going to beat me, didn't you?" Luke teased, laughing heartily. Sami closed her mouth.

"Yeah, I thought Ahsoka was going to beat you." Sami admitted, disappointed.

"Don't worry, Sami. Once she figures out how to get past my Soresu, which I doubt, she might be able to beat me, but again, I doubt it." Luke said as Ahsoka glared at him.

"Once she finds out, I'll be able to defeat you like when we were little." Sami teased.

"I doubt it." Luke joked. "Want to try me? I know you want to."

Sami narrowed her eyes, then shrugged.

"Fine."

Luke smiled as he and his best friend started their duel.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

6 years later…

The "Tanative IV" cruised over Tatooine, firing laser bolts at an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer. An explosion rocked the corvette as it got drawn in the belly hangar by a tractor beam. Suddenly, an escape pod blasted out from under the corvette, spiraling towards the sandy surface of Tatooine.

-o0o-

18 year old Riekan sparred with his Master in the heat of the day, the blue blade clashing with the violet one. Siri is now 55 years old, but she still looked young to most people, despite gray hairs appearing and wrinkles showing on her cheeks. Obi-wan sat on the ground, watching his wife and son fight. He too looked young to most people, retaining most of his auburn hair. But he also started to get gray hairs and a wrinkled face. Suddenly, Obi-wan heard a sonic boom and saw what looked like a meteor fall to the desert.

"I'll be right back!" Obi-wan shouted to his wife. But she focused on dueling her Padawan/son, so she paid no mind. Obi-wan jumped in the speeder and raced to the crash site. When he reached it, he found an escape pod resting in a dune and climbing out of it were two very familiar droids.

"Artoo? Threepio? What are you two doing here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh my! Master Kenobi? Is that you? It's good to see you again!" Threepio exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?" Obi-wan questioned.

"We're terribly sorry, Master Kenobi, but our ship was attacked by the Empire. Princess Leia told us we needed to escape because of an important plan." Threepio explained.

"Important plan?" Obi-wan questioned again.

"Artoo has it in his circuits. He will show it to you once we're safe." Threepio said.

"All right, get in." Obi-wan said. Threepio climbed in and Obi-wan hoisted Artoo into the speeder. Then Obi-wan jumped into the driver's seat and accelerated home as fast as he can.

-o0o-

The stormtrooper detachment landed near the crash site, searching for signs of passangers.

"There was someone in the pod." A stormtrooper said. Another one found a part of C3PO's leg covering.

"Look sir! Droids!" He exclaimed.

-o0o-

Obi-wan arrived to the hut and jumped out, helping Artoo get out as well. When he entered the hut, everyone was around the table, eating lunch.

"Everyone finish quickly! We must leave now!" Obi-wan said.

"Why?" Siri asked.

"We're going on a mission. And the Empire is on their way here." Obi-wan said. Everyone wolfed down their meals and cleared the table.

"Artoo, explain the plan." Obi-wan said. Artoo gave some beeps and started to run a holorecording. A young woman appeared.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father during the Clone Wars. We have stolen the plans for the Empire's new weapon named the Death Star. We have sent a ship to Alderaan to hand the plans to the Rebel Alliance, but our ship has fallen under attack and our mission there had failed. I need you to take this droid to Alderaan yourself. Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The recording ended there.

"Who is she?" Riekan asked. "She's beautiful."

"Master Riekan, this is Princess Leia Organa, the adopted daughter of Bail Organa, an important Rebel leader." Threepio said.

"Now she wants us to get to Alderaan. Okay then, we have our first off-world mission." Sami said.

"This is going to be fun." Ahsoka said.

"Hey! Don't jinx us!" Siri scolded. Ahsoka raised her hands as if she said 'Okay, okay.'

"Enough! Everyone in the speeder!" Obi-wan commanded. The Jedi and the droids climbed in the speeder (Artoo having help again) and raced off to Mos Eisley.

-o0o-

The stormtroopers reached to the now-empty residence of Obi-wan Kenobi and his family.

"Someone had lived here." The leader commented.

"Sir! These plated in the sink are still wet!" Another trooper replied.

"Hmm…They must have left minutes before. Quickly! The nearest settlement is Mos Eisley! We can catch them there! You four, get into speeder bikes and stop anyone heading to the city!" The leader ordered. 4 troopers saluted their leader and jumped into several speeder bikes, heading to Mos Eisley.

-o0o-

The Jedi caught sight of Mos Eisley, their point of departure. Suddenly, Obi-wan heard speeder bikes behind them and stopped their speeder just as Luke jumped out, activating his lightsaber in the process. The surprised stormtroopers fired on the Padawan, but Luke deflected the shots back at them. One of the shots hit a stormtrooper, causing him to fall off dead and his bike to crash into the sand. Luke then swung his lightsaber to the left, just as a bike passed him. The lightsaber sliced the forward array off, causing that bike to go into a spin and crash. Two speeder bikes turned around and headed for Luke on a second pass, but the young Jedi nudged a bike into the other using the Force, causing the bikes to collide and explode into a fireball.

"Nice job, Little Skyguy. Next tme, leave some for us." Ahsoka quipped as Luke deactivated his lightsaber and hopped inside the speeder once again.

"Just saving the day, just like my father used to do." Luke grinned.

"Now let's get out of here before more show up." Sami said, scanning the horizon for more enemies. Obi-wan pushed the gas pedal once again, speeding towards the bar Siri worked at. Once they reached there, Lex the bartender stepped out, greeting the group.

"Hey Sam! How do you do? Are you looking for overtime pay?" He asked brightly.

"Hi Lex, I have bad news." Siri said. "I'm going to have to quit. My family and friends are running from the Empire and we need to get out of here."

"Oh. There is a great pilot at the corner over there who can take you to wherever you need to go." Lex pointed at a smug man and his Wookie friend. "By the way, here's your good-bye check." Lex handed Siri a paycheck.

"Thanks Lex. You're the best." Siri said, smiling to him. Lex went back behind the counter, cleaning off some used mugs. The six Jedi walked to the table where Lex pointed to and sat down around them.

"We need a ship to Alderaan. Can you help us?" Obi-wan asked the pilot.

"Depends on how much you pay me. By the way, the name's Han Solo. My friend here is Chewbacca, or Chewie." The pilot said. The Wookie gave a grunt in greetings.

"We will pay 2,000 now and 15,000 once we reach Alderaam." Obi-wan said. Solo widened his eyes. He turned to Chewie.

"17,000! These people must really be desperate! This can really save our necks!" Han whispered to Chewie.

#They might be part of the Rebellion. Let's help them.# Chewie said in his language. Han turned back to the Jedi.

"You got yourselves a ship! Meet me at docking bay 84." Han said.

"84." Obi-wan repeated. Then the Jedi left the bar.

-o0o-

The Jedi reached the docking bay Han told them. They got 5,000 credits off the speeder they sold. Han was standing underneath his ship, making some final adjustments.

"This here is the 'Millennium Falcon.' She made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Han boasted.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed.

"Are you sure this rust-bucket can fly?" Riekan asked.

"Just get in. As long as we get to Alderaan, this 'piece of junk' might earn your respect." Han said, frowning a bit. Suddenly, a battalion of stormtroopers burst into the docking bay.

"Stop them!" The leader shouted. Obi-wan, Luke, and Sami were the ones left outside, so they ignited their lightsabers and deflected the lasers back to the troopers as they backed into the landing ramp. Han watched in astonishment. His passengers were Jedi!

"Han, get this thing moving!" Sami yelled. Han broke from his amazement and started the ship for takeoff. Then, he closed the landing ramp as the last person went inside.

"That was too close." Siri said. The others had to agree. Once the ship was in space, they were immediately attacked by a pair of Star Destroyers.

"I thought this ship was fast!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Watch your mouth kid, or you'll be finding yourself floating home!" Han shouted.

"Try me!"

Then, before Luke could do anything, the "Falcon" jumped into hyperspace.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

The Death Star approached Alderaan, pointing its giant laser at the planet. Darth Vader brought Leia to the command room.

"Now you will witness the power of this battle station." Vader said. "Now…where is your Rebel base?"

"Why should I tell you?" Leia demanded, narrowing her eyes. Grand Moff Tarkin stepped in.

"Because your planet will be terminated immediately if you don't tell us." Tarkin said.

"No! You can't do that! Alderaan is a peaceful planet, you can't just—" Leia started.

"Then name the system!" Tarkin shouted, losing his patience. Leia hesitated.

"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine." She said finally.

"You see, I told you she would spill." Tarkin said. "You may fire when ready."

"What!" Leia yelped. "Why!?"

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote for the citizens of the Empire to see." Tarkin said coolly. Leia watched in horror as the Death Star's superlaser fired on Alderaan. She prayed that the laser would fail, but it didn't and her homeworld exploded and disappeared in a fireball.

-o0o-

Obi-wan was meditating in a room behind the cockpit when he felt a disturbance in the Force. His insides churned and he was forced to stop. He got up and went to Siri, who was sleeping until the disturbance. Siri stood up and hugged Obi-wan tightly.

"Oh Obi-wan, something terrible has happened." She whispered. "It's as if millions of people suddenly cried out in terror and then were silenced." Then she started to cry in Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Calm yourself. Everything will be all right." Obi-wan assured. Siri sniffed. She didn't feel any better. Then, Han poked his head in the room.

"Hey, we're jumping out of hyperspace in a moment." He informed. Then, the "Falcon" jumped out of hyperspace, finding only a meteor shower. The Jedi then stepped into the cockpit.

"What happened?" Luke said.

"This isn't right. We're at the right coordinates but the planet is gone." Han said, bewildered. Then, it dawned on Obi-wan and Siri the cause.

"The planet was destroyed by the Empire." Obi-wan said grimly.

"That's impossible! The Empire doesn't have anything that powerful." Han said. Then a TIE Fighter streaked above the freighter.

"Yes, they do." Riekan said, quivering. "The Death Star." He pointed to what looked like a small moon in the distance.

"That can't be it. That's just a small moon." Luke said, confused.

"That's no moon. It's the space station." Siri said. The Death Star gradually got bigger in the viewscreen.

"Uh-uh. We're out of here." Han said, pulling on the "Falcon's" controls. But it continued moving towards the space station, shaking violently.

"Uh-oh. We're caught in a tractor beam." Han said, releasing the freighter's controls. Chewie roared out in frustration. The "Millennium Falcon" entered the hangar and gently touched down on the hard metal surface. The stormtroopers quickly surrounded the ship and forced its landing ramp open. Four troopers entered it, only to be surprised and killed by Sami's lightsaber. The Jedi and their pilots charged out of the ship, slashing and cutting at any trooper in sight. Han and Chewie covered them with their blaster fire. As soon as the stormtroopers were defeated, Luke brought the droids out. Together, the group ran into a control center, where the few officers there were killed. Artoo rolled to a power socket and connected it to the main computer. Then he started beeping wildly.

"My friend says that he has found Princess Leia." Threepio said.

"I have a plan." Ahsoka said. "We need to disable the tractor beam holding the ship. But, we must also rescue the Princess. She knows the true location of the Rebel Base, which is our next destination."

"Hmm…But how are we going to do it?" Sami asked.

"We will each split up into three groups. Me and my Padawan will search and rescue the Princess. Siri and Riekan are going to disable the tractor beam, which Artoo will show you where the generator is. And Obi-wan and Sami will defend the 'Millennium Falcon' and the droids while we do our jobs." Ahsoka explained. "Han and Chewie, what do you want to do?"

Han and Chewie glanced at each other. They walked to a nearby corner and started debating. When they finished, Han turned to the Jedi.

"We will help Obi-wan and Sami defend our ship." He said.

"Very well. Go with Obi-wan and Sami. The rest of us, split up. We'll meet up at the ship." Ahsoka commanded sternly. The group broke up and went their separate ways.

"Let's go, Little Skyguy." Ahsoka said. Luke followed her out of the room.

'_Wow, you sounded stern back there. That's a first!' _Luke thought.

_'That's not the first time I used this. Remember, I fought in the Clone Wars. Did you expect I was laid back my whole life?' _Ahsoka replied.

_'Yes…I thought you were that…' _Luke thought, embarrassed.

_'Well, now you know otherwise. Now follow me.' _Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka started down the hallway, Luke tight on her heels. Using the Force and her Togrutan predatory senses, the Master and her Padawan snuck through the corridors, meeting no one along the way. Soon, they reached an elevator to the prison levels.

_'In here. The Princess is there.' _Ahsoka thought to her Padawan. The Jedi stepped in the elevator and waited for it to stop.

"Get your lightsaber ready." Ahsoka said, unclipping both of hers. Luke nodded. Once the elevator stopped and opened its doors, the Jedi leaped out, striking down the few guards. Luke then ran down the hallway.

"Luke! The Princess is in the second to last cell on the left!" Ahsoka shouted. "Quickly! I can feel stormtroopers are already on their way!"

Luke kept on running and reached the cell. He activated his lightsaber again and started cutting a hole. He was halfway done when the stormtroopers arrived. Ahsoka retreated back to Luke's side and started deflecting laser bolts back at the enemy. Luke finished the hole and levitated the metal chunk out of the way. Then he stepped in.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." Luke answered as he stepped out into the hallway and started deflecting shots back to the stormtroopers. Leia picked up a fallen blaster and started firing it at her former captors. Some of her shots hit several troopers, causing them to reel backwards.

_'Hmm…She's a great shot. Who knew?' _Luke thought to himself. He then took out a comlink.

"Threepio, do you copy? We have the Princess, but we're pinned down in the detention block. Is there any way out of here?" Luke said.

"Master Skywalker, there is only one way in or out and that's the elevator. There is no other way." C3PO replied.

"Thank you for your help." Luke said, then disconnected.

"Snips! We need another way out of here!" Luke shouted over the deafening sounds of blaster fire. Leia noticed a garbage chute they could use. She pointed her blaster at it and shot the grating covering it.

"You two, into the garbage chute!" Leia shouted. The Jedi turned just in time to see the Princess leap into it. The Jedi glanced at each other and followed her down.

_'Wow, she's worse than you.' _Luke thought, chuckling to himself.

_'Oh shut up.'_ Ahsoka replied.

-o0o-

Siri and Riekan silently sneaked through the hallway, avoiding any Imperial personnel. After a few minutes, they reached the tractor beam terminal. The room was a large trench, with a bridge to span it. The generator itself stood to the side, with a small catwalk surrounding it. Siri looked down the shaft and calculated the fall would not be survivable, even for a Jedi. So, they carefully got the catwalk, trying not to look down. Just as they were about to activate their lightsabers to damage the generator, a pair of stormtroopers walked in. They started chatting, oblivious to the presence of the Jedi.

_'Should I push them over?' _Riekan thought.

_'Sure. Two troopers wouldn't make much difference.' _Siri replied.

_'But would they call for help?' _Riekan asked.

_'No. They'll be too busy screaming to their deaths to call, right?' _Siri answered, a mischievous smile forming. Riekan smiled back and Force-pushed the two troopers off the bridge. As expected, the two screamed as they fell hundreds of meters to their deaths below. Riekan and Siri carefully shifted off the catwalk and back to the bridge. Then, they promptly left the generator room.

-o0o-

Obi-wan and Sami sat at the foot of the ramp, awaiting the return of their friends. They meditated as they waited; they had nothing else to do. Sami sat peacefully next to her father/Jedi Master, letting the Force flow through her. Suddenly, she felt a darkness fill her inside and she opened her eyes, looking at Obi-wan.

"Dad, Vader's here." She said. Obi-wan frowned and stood up, lightsaber in hand. Sami stood up as well and turned to Han and Chewie.

"Han! Get the ship ready for takeoff!" She ordered. "Vader is coming."

"Okay, okay! We'll wait for the others to return, and then we'll get off this place." Han replied, rushing to the cockpit. Just then, Siri and her Padawan ran in. Luckily, they had not been found out by the Imperials.

"Tractor beam is out of commission." Siri reported. Then she and Riekan boarded the ship.

"Good. Now once Luke and Ahsoka return with Princess Leia and the droids, we'll depart." Obi-wan said. Then the sound of blaster fire rang through the corridor. The hum of lightsabers could also be heard. Then, Luke and Ahsoka, defending Princess Leia and the droids, ran out of the hallway. An army of stormtroopers appeared behind them, running behind the group. The Jedi deflected the laser fire as Leia ad the two droids entered the "Falcon." Suddenly, Darth Vader appeared in the hangar, lightsaber activated and advancing on Luke and Ahsoka.

"Go! Go! Go! Get out of here! Luke shouted as they climbed aboard. Just in time, the "Falcon's" landing ramp closed shut and the freighter blasted off from the Death Star, leaving an angry and displeased Vader.

-o0o-

Vader glared at an officer nearby, who was trembling visibly in fear of execution.

"You! Send four fighters to intercept that freighter!" He barked.

"But why not hundreds?" The officer asked.

"The homing beacon on board is working perfectly. Let them lead us to their Rebel base." Vader replied.

"Yes sir." The officer replied, hastily leaving Vader's sight.

Meanwhile, the four TIE Fighters shot out of their hangar, and made their way to the "Millennium Falcon."

-o0o-

Just as everyone settled down for the jump to hyperspace, the same four TIE Fighters attacked the freighter.

"Han, evasive maneuvers pronto!" Siri commanded. "Luke, Riekan, take the guns!"

Luke and Riekan looked at each other in excitement and went to the gunner seats. Luke went up and Riekan climbed down. They set themselves up for the dogfight and started to track their targets. With the Force on their side, it was not long before Luke got a lock on a TIE. He fired his quad at it, causing a brilliant explosion. Riekan soon found another and blasted it into oblivion.

"Yeah! I got one!" Riekan cheered.

"Good shot. Keep your head straight. There are still two left." Luke warned. Meanwhile, Obi-wan sat in the room behind the cockpit, clutching at the sides of the couch. Apparently, his dislike for flying hasn't left him. Siri saw his discomfort and sat down next to him, sending waves of calm and reassurance through the Force. Siri giggled in her mind, still amused at Obi-wan. Sure enough, Obi-wan calmed down and released his grip on the couch.

"Han, we're all clear now." Luke said.

"Good shooting there, kiddo." Han said. "I thought his fight would last longer."

"Not to worry. The Force helped me and Riekan dispatch them." Luke said proudly.

"Believe in your so called 'Force.' I think you just got lucky." Han said. Ahsoka looked at him with amusement.

"Then what do you call this." Ahsoka levitated Han out of the pilot's seat and moved him out.

"Hey! Put me down!" Han protested.

"Then if this isn't the Force, then what do you call it?" Ahsoka asked, enjoying herself. Han just floated there, speechless. Then, with a loud thud, Ahsoka dropped him on the floor. Laughter filled the ship as they saw Han on the floor, dignity damaged greatly. Then, the "Millennium Falcon" jumped into hyperspace.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Tarkin and Vader watched as the "Falcon" made the jump into hyperspace. The Grand Moff turned to Vader, fuming.

"You let them get away!?" Tarkin growled. "This was our chance of eliminating the Jedi!"

"I've placed a homing beacon on their ship. They will lead us to their Rebel base." Vader replied, sounding bored. Tarkin's anger immediately vanished.

"Oh… Excuse me, Lord Vader. Very well. Set a course for the Yavin system." Tarkin said. The Death Star slowly rotated around and jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

The "Millennium Falcon" jumped out of hyperspace, arriving at the red gas giant Yavin. Behind it was the jungle moon of Yavin IV. As they landed, an aging man came to the ramp to greet Princess Leia.

"It's good to see you again Princess. When we heard about Alderaan, we feared for the worst." He said voice full of worry.

"Don't worry. I'm fine and I have the plans in this R2 unit." Leia said, pointing to Artoo.

"Oi! What the hell is this!?" Riekan shouted from the ship. He stomped out, furious and holding a small box in his hands. Leia took the box and opened it. Then she paled.

"General, get all starfighters ready. We've been tracked!" Leia exclaimed. The old man nodded and ran off.

-o0o-

Luke, Riekan, and several other pilots entered the briefing room. There, they sat down on various chairs, waiting for General Cracken to arrive. Once he arrived, he plugged Artoo into a nearby computer and the screen to the right went black and a diagram of the Death Star appeared. While Cracken briefed the pilots, Obi-wan and Siri snuck behind some old crates, out of sight from mechcanics and soldiers.

"Siri… Although the Death Star is coming, I fear for our children. What if Sami or Riekan die in the upcoming battle?" Obi-wan said, deeply distressed.

"Don't worry, my love. The Force is strong in our children. It will lead Luke and our children through and through. The Death Star will be destroyed. I'm sure of it." Siri whispered, placing her hand on Obi-wan's cheek. She leaned closer, gazing deep into Obi-wan's blue-gray eyes. Just like old time's sake, the couple kissed passionately, losing themselves from reality. Siri felt the sweet taste on her lips irresistible, then she went limp, fainting at the kiss's intensity. Finally, but reluctantly, the two Jedi Masters broke away, feeling as if they were years younger. Siri opened her eyes.

"I'm so happy for us and our children." Siri said.

"I know." Obi-wan replied.

"I love you, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"I love you, Siri Tachi Kenobi."

-o0o-

The Jedi Padawans, now in their orange flight suits, met up with each other near Luke's assigned X-wing.

"This should be easy. Their point defense cannons are no problem. There aren't many of them compared to the turbolasers." Riekan said.

"There will be enemy fighters." Sami pointed out.

"The exhaust port may be easy to hit. Cracken said it was about two meters wide, which is how big the womp rats were back home." Luke said.

"Ahh… Those were the good ole days, weren't they?" Riekan laughed.

"Yep. I think I lost count on how many of them I bagged." Luke replied. Just then, the commander of Red Squadron, Garven Dreis, stepped in.

"Hello kids. Are ready yet? It's time for takeoff." He said.

"All right, we'll be right there." Luke said.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are you doing Luke?" A cheerful voice rang out. Luke turned around and saw his second best friend, Biggs Darklighter, came running up to him and his friends.

"Biggs! I thought I'd never see you again!" Luke said. "My training just got interesting."

"So I've heard. Man, we have so much stories between all four of us." Biggs laughed. "I can't wait."

"That can wait after the battle." Riekan said, smiling widely. Biggs nodded and ran off.

"All right, see both of you upon landing." Sami said. She planted a quick kiss on Luke and Riekan and went to her X-wing. Luke went red in embarrassment. Before he started climbing, Ahsoka appeared.

"Luke, good luck up there. And remember to use the Force." She said.

"Yes Master." Luke replied as he entered the cockpit. Han appeared next.

"Luke!" He called.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"May the Force be with you." Han said, once again leaving. Luke smiled and closed his canopy. Artoo, snug in the astromech socket, guided Luke as more than 30 X-wings and Y-wings lifted off and blasted into space.

-o0o-

The Death Star jumped out of hyperspace, next to Yavin Prime. But the gas giant covered Yavin IV, forcing the Death Star to start orbiting the planet. Tarkin viewed a map showing the Death Star's superlaser trajectory.

"Death Star approaching Rebel Base in thirty minutes." An automated intercom announced.

"We have seen the end of the Jedi, and we will see the end of the Rebellion." Vader stated, appearing next to the Grand Moff. The Moff smiled as the moon-sized space station approached the jungle moon.

-o0o-

The formation of Rebel starfighters streaked towards the Death Star.

"Look alive, boys. We're passing through the magnetic field." Dreis said. "All wings report in."

"Red Two, standing by." Wedge Antillies said.

"Red Three, standing by." Biggs called.

"Red Four, standing by." Riekan said.

"Red Eight, standing by." Sami announced.

"Red Six, standing by." Jek Porkins said.

"Red Ten, standing by."

"Red Seven, standing by."

"Red Nine, standing by."

"Red Five, standing by." Luke said. After all of the X-wings in Red Squadron reported in, Red Leader had continued.

"Now lock S-foils into attack position." He ordered. The X-wings unfolded their wings into their distinctive "X" shape.

"This is where the fun begins." Sami said, chuckling.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge exclaimed.

"Red Two, Red Eight, cut the chatter. We're passing through their deflector shields. All fighters, set deflector shields, double front." Red Leader said. One of the Y-wing squadrons, Gold Squadron, contacted Red Leader.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run." Gold Leader said. He took Gold Five and Ten with him to the trench. Green cannon fire opened up on the Rebels. They easily dodged the flak, but Porkins got unlucky. He was starting a strafing run on the surface.

"Red Six, pull up! Pull up!" Wedge shouted.

"No, no, I'm fine. I ahh—" Porkins cried before his X-wing exploded. The Rebels continued their strafing runs on the Death Star's surface while Gold Leader leads his squadron down the trench.

-o0o-

Darth Vader had gone to the hangar, alarms blaring everywhere. An officer ran up to him, looking a little worried.

"Lord Vader, there are about thirty Rebel fighters attacking us, and they're so small they are evading our defenses." The officer reported.

"Then we will have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the pilots to their fighters." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer replied and ran off. Vader strode to a nearby hallway and stopped two TIE Fighter pilots.

"Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Follow me." Vader said. The pilots nodded and followed the Sith Lord to their TIEs.

-o0o-

Back on Yavin IV, the Jedi Masters and Rebel leaders watched the battle from the command room. Then, Obi-wan noticed several TIE Fighters were heading to the Rebel fighters.

"Red Leader, Gold Leader, this is Base One. Enemy fighters are coming your way." Obi-wan warned.

"Copy that, Base One." Red Leader replied. Meanwhile, the dogfight over the Death Star continues with the TIEs.

"Help! I can't shake him." Red Seven cried. The TIE on his tail fired on him, causing the X-wing to explode, ending Red Seven's cries. Another TIE latched onto Luke's tail.

"Hey! A little help, please." He said, trying to shake the enemy off his tail. Sami spotted the troublesome TIE and dove on it. She fired her laser cannons and shot down the Imperial.

"Thanks Sami." Luke said, letting out a breath in relief.

"Red Ten, Red Nine, on my tail." Red Leader said.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Five. Lost Tiree, lost Dutch. I'm pulling out." The Y-wing pilot announced.

"Copy that, Gold Leader." Red Leader replied.

"They came from behind—" The new Gold Leader started, but Vader shot him down before he finished.

"Red Nine, Red Ten, we're starting our attack run. On me." Red Leader said. The three X-wings dove for the trench and started speeding towards the exhaust port. Red Leader looked through his targeting computer. The distance gradually shrank as the X-wings approached the port. Red Ten looked behind himself and saw Vader and his wingmen.

"Red Leader, there are three of them on our 6 o'clock." He said worriedly.

"Almost there…" Red Leader murmured. Beside him, Red Nine exploded as Vader fired his lasers on him.

"Hurry!" Red Ten desperately said.

"Almost there…"

"Loosen up—" Red Ten started, but his words were cut short by Vader. Just then, Red Leader's targeting computer beeped and he fired a proton torpedo. He pulled out from the trench, Vader hot on his tail.

"It's away!" Red Leader cried. He looked behind and saw the torpedo hit the surface.

"Did it go in?" Sami asked.

"Negative, negative. It just impacted on the surface." Red Leader said, bitterly disappointed. Then, Vader opened fire. His lasers hit the X-wing's engine.

"Luke, you're in charge. Yahh!" Red Leader shouted as his fighter crashed on the Death Star's surface.

"Riekan, Biggs, follow me into the trench. Sami and Wedge, stay above the trench and blast any Imperial fighters that follow us." Luke ordered. He received a confirmation from the others. He dove for the trench with Riekan and Biggs following him. Luke activated his targeting computer and looked into it. Vader and his wingmen were once again on the X-wings' tails. Biggs looked back and saw them.

"Luke! Luke! Hurry up!" Biggs cried. "Luke!

"C'mon." Luke muttered. He was getting closer.

"Luke! He's gai—" Biggs continued, but Vader had shot him down before he could finish. Luke snapped out of focus.

"Biggs! No!" Luke cried. "Sami, Wedge, get these fighters off us!"

"We're on our way." Sami said, feeling his grief. Before Sami and Wedge made it, Vader fired on Riekan.

"Force! Luke, I've lost my rear deflectors." Riekan said.

"Get out of there! There is nothing more you can do." Luke replied.

"Sorry."

Riekan pulled up from the trench and raced home.

"Let him go. Stay on the leader." Vader ordered as one of his wingmen started to go after Riekan. The TIE pilot obeyed and stayed where he was. Luke concentrated on the target. Then, he heard the voice of an elder man.

_'Use the Force, Luke'_ It said.

_'Ben?' _Luke thought.

_'No, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan's Jedi Master. Use the Force.'_ He said. Luke was apprehensive.

_'Trust me, Luke.'_

Luke turned off his targeting computer.

"Luke, you've switched your targeting computer off. Anything wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm fine, Master. Everything is fine." Luke replied. Then, Sami and Wedge dove on Vader and his wingmen, laser cannons blazing. One of the wingmen exploded.

"Yee-ha!" Sami shouted in delight. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Wedge laughed. Meanwhile, Vader was surprised.

"What?" He said, sensing Sami and Wedge attacking him.

"Look out!" The other wingman cried. He swerved to the left and collided with Vader, causing his fighter to spin out of control out of the trench. The wingman bounced off Vader's TIE and crashed into the side of the trench. Luke then fired his proton torpedo at the exhaust port. He let out a breath as he pulled up, watching the torpedo enter the port.

"The torpedo's in. Let's get out of here." Luke said.

_'Well done, Luke. Well done.' _Qui-Gon's voice said. Luke smiled. The four X-wings and a single Y-wing fled the Death Star, their mission completed. Then, in a bright and brilliant explosion, the Death Star, the Empire's most vaunted weapon, was gone. The blast twinkled like the many stars in the galaxy.

"Great shot, Luke! That was one in a million!" Sami shouted in joy. Luke went red in embarrassment.

_'This would certainly help my chances.'_ He thought blissfully.

_'What chances?'_ Sami asked as she heard Luke's thought.

_'Oh… You weren't supposed to hear that.'_ Luke thought.

_'Good. Now I can tell what you are thinking.' _Sami chuckled evilly.

_'Why? Why would you establish a Force-bond with me? Is it so you could torment me?' _Luke asked.

_'Maybe…' _Sami seemed to drawl. Luke remembered to raise his shields.

_"Force. Now she will know of my crush on her.' _He thought miserably as he landed on the jungle moon, where a gigantic celebration awaits for him.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

When Luke landed, most of the base was in celebration. Mechanics, soldiers, and Rebel leaders alike all surrounded Luke's X-wing, cheering wildly and chanting his name. When he got down, Leia ran to Luke and hugged him tightly, beaming ecstatically.

"You did it!" She said, crying in joy.

"Everyone, everyone. I have something to say about my success. Hear me out please." Luke called to the crowd. They quieted down respectfully.

"I just want to say that if it wasn't for Sami, Wedge, and Riekan, we wouldn't be here." Luke said. "Let's give them a round of applause."

The crowd thundered the hangar with clapping. Sami, Riekan, and Wedge appeared beside Luke. They stood at each other's sides and Leia snapped a holopicture of them. After that, Sami pulled Luke away from the crowd.

"Luke, I am so proud of you. You have saved the Rebellion and our Masters. Thank you." She whispered.

"I want to thank you for saving my life. If I died, the Rebellion would've died with me. I am forever in your debt." Luke whispered in return. Then, he leaned down and kissed Sami on the lips. Sami didn't bother to fight it, as she was enjoying it immensely. They went deeper and more passionate in the kiss, as both Jedi Padawans felt sparks fly. Sami felt herself closing her eyes and her body going limp. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the couple reluctantly broke away. Luke set Sami on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"That was amazing." Sami murmured.

"Enough to make you swoon." Luke said.

"Who knew you were such an amazing kisser?" Sami quipped. Luke gave a small laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said.

"Me too."

Then, Obi-wan appeared beside the Padawans.

"It's time for the ceremony." He said. He felt his daughter's love for Luke and smiled. He still remembers feeling the same way for his wife now and long ago. The Padawans stood up and followed Obi-wan down the hall, holding hands behind his back.

-o0o-

Trumpets blared as the four Rebel pilots entered the ceremony chambers. Rows upon rows of Alliance soldiers stood at attention. Leia and the rest of the Rebel leaders as well as the Jedi Masters stood at the end of the chamber, smiling gratefully at the heroes. The pilots stopped at Leia's feet. Then, she took a box from one of the leaders and opened it, revealing four polished medals. Leia took each medal one at a time and placed them around each pilots' necks. Artoo was standing next to Threepio, beeping wildly and shaking in joy. The pilots turned around to face the crowd. They turned too and started clapping loudly. A loud roar was heard nearby and Luke turned to see Han and Chewie standing near the droids, clapping too. It was a happy day indeed.

-o0o-

3 months later…

"Move, move, move! We need to get out of here now!" A soldier shouted as several other soldiers were moving crates into the transport. The Alliance was evacuating Yavin Four, with their base now compromised since the Destruction of the Death Star. Several yards away, the Jedi boarded their new ship, _Courageous, _and prepped for take-off. The ship was a modified G9 Rigger freighter. Ahsoka's Master used to have one just like the _Courageous_, and that ship triggered horrible memories through her. She stepped in and found Luke at the controls. He sensed his Master's discomfort.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Luke asked.

"This ship looks just like your father's spice freighter he used in the Clone Wars." Ahsoka said.

"My father owned a spice freighter?" Luke asked again.

"Yes. His freighter was call the _Twilight_. We first got it during a mission to Teth. We needed to escape the Separatists, so we found it on a hidden landing pad and stole it. We used it for a couple of years until Obi-wan got it destroyed on Mandalore." Ahsoka explained. Obi-wan looked away and whistled an innocent tune.

"So where's this new base?" Siri asked.

"I don't know. Leia has that kind of info, but she's going on another transport. Maybe we'll find out once we land." Ahsoka answered. Luke finally got the engines started and the _Courageous_ lifted off and blasted towards space with several other Rebel spacecraft. Ahead, an Imperial Star Destroyer stood in the path of the Rebels.

"Hang on guys. I'm gonna blow that ship away!" Luke said. Obi-wan started clutching his seat again. Luke got closer to the Star Destroyer. The ship started firing on the freighter, but Luke easily dodged it. Then, he pressed a button on the control stick and a torpedo appeared in front of the _Courageous._ The torpedo flew right into the bridge, blowing it apart. The tower broke off the ship and the Star Destroyer started to drop. The gas giant's gravity pulled the doomed ship towards it. Then, the Star Destroyer slipped underneath Yavin Prime's red clouds, never to be seen again.

"That was fun." Luke said. Sami casually walked next to Luke and stood beside him.

"Nice job. Who knows what will go down next." Sami quipped. Luke laughed and Sami smiled at him, almost seductively. Then, a hologram of Leia appeared on the dashboard.

"Hey, we're going to rendezvous at Utapau. See you in a few days." She said. Then the holo flickered out.

"I guess that's our next destination." Luke said. He punched in the coordinates to Utapau and flipped the switch. _Courageous _jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

The freighter jumped out of hyperspace at the Hoth's Brand system. The Jedi's ship approached Ruusan, one of the planets in the system. Ahsoka gave another wince at the sight of Ruusan's orange moon.

"I remember rescuing Artoo from that orange moon during the war." She told Luke. He nodded and landed in one of the spaceports. A droid appeared and attached a pipe to the _Courageous_ and started refueling it. Riekan looked at Luke.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"We're just stopping to refuel and rest. Don't worry, nothing will go wrong." Luke replied.

"Are you sure?" Riekan said nervously.

"Ruusan is a neutral planet. We should be able to avoid trouble." Luke replied. Just then, Sami ran out of the ship.

"Luke! Luke! We received a weak signal from a Rebel ship that has crash-landed on Circarpous IV. We don't know who it is, but they can't find a way off the planet." Sami said.

"We must talk to our Masters about that." Luke said. The droid signaled Luke that refueling was done and the Padawans stepped back inside the ship. Then, they walked up to their Masters.

"Master, Sami told me that an Alliance ship has crash-landed on Circarpous IV. She says that we need to help them, and I agree. Could we?" Luke told Ahsoka. Ahsoka turned to Obi-wan and Siri. They both nodded.

"Go ahead, Little Skyguy. No one should be left behind. I know from experience." Ahsoka said. Luke smiled and started the ship. The freighter lifted off and blasted into space. Once safely out of the atmosphere, the _Courageous_ jumped into hyperspace once again.

-o0o-

The freighter arrived at Circarpous IV in very little time. As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, Riekan sat in the copilot's chair, scanning for signs of any wreckage across the planet's surface. When he found one, Luke landed right next to it. The ship that crashed looked skeletal, with wings similar to a TIE Fighter's. But the body was like a knife, with two pointed tips at the front. Luke opened the _Courageous's_ door and all six Jedi stepped out.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Sami called out. Luke felt a powerful Force signature unfamiliar to him. It seemed to come out of the hull. He cautiously walked to the hull. When he reached what seemed to be the cockpit, Luke peered inside. At the chairs were two men and a woman, slumped forward on the control panel. A humanoid-looking droid was waving at the Jedi. Luke took out his lightsaber and cut a hole in the cockpit window. He jumped in and started surveying the area. Then, he turned to the droid.

"Let's go. The Alliance is rendezvousing at Utapau." Luke told the droid. The droid simply nodded and climbed out of the wreck. Riekan and Obi-wan climbed inside the destroyed ship and picked up the older man by the arms. Luke went and picked up the woman. Then, Obi-wan and Riekan went back and picked up the younger man. They set the three on the grass nearby.

"They have been knocked out. Bruising on the forehead indicates that all of them hit their heads on the controls." Sami said, examining the Rebels. Then, the younger man came to. He sat up and looked around.

"Who are you guys?" He asked. His voice was gruff and he sported a buzz cut.

"Hello. I'm Luke Skywalker. This is my master Ahsoka Tano and my friends Riekan, Sami, Siri, and Obi-wan Kenobi." Luke answered. The man looked at Luke with great interest. Obi-wan noticed the man had two lightsabers hanging on his belt.

"Excuse me, but are you a Jedi?" Riekan asked. The man smiled weakly.

"I don't know. I can use Dark powers like Lightning and Repulse, but I have fought against Vader." The man replied.

"What is your name?" Siri asked.

"I am Starkiller. I am the clone of Galen Marek, who was one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance and Vader's former Sith apprentice. The woman is Juno Eclipse, my pilot and girlfriend. And finally, my droid, PROXY." Starkiller said.

"Interesting. Your Force signature is very powerful, but there are little signs of darkness in it. By the way, is Galen in anyway related to Kento Marek? He was an old friend of mine during the Clone Wars." Siri said. PROXY approached Siri.

"Master Tachi, Kento was Galen's father. After Vader killed him years ago, he took his son and trained him in the Dark Side." PROXY informed. Obi-wan then turned to the older man, who was still out cold. Then, he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Is this Master Kota?" Obi-wan asked Starkiller.

"Yes. He helped turn my original self to the Light Side. He was also my unofficial Jedi Master." Starkiller said.

"Let's get on board. The rest of the Alliance won't wait forever." Siri said. Starkiller tried to stand up, but he shouted in pain and fell down again.

"Your leg has been fractured. We'll get you on a stretcher." Sami said, examining the broken leg. Obi-wan and Luke picked up General Kota while Ahsoka and Sami lifted Juno up. They carried the unconscious Rebels into the _Courageous_ and Siri levitated Starkiller onto the stretcher. Once she placed the stretcher in the medical room, Luke took the controls again and blasted off into space. Then, the freighter jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

The _Courageous _jumped out of hyperspace near Utapau. The G9 made its way into the sinkhole world's atmosphere and headed for the capital. Luke sensed discomfort coming from Obi-wan and Siri.

"You were here, weren't you Obi-wan? You too, Siri?" Luke asked. Obi-wan gave a sigh.

"We were here. This is where I fought my last battle. This is where Siri and I could have died if our mount hadn't jumped away from the cannon blast." Obi-wan said.

"That was during Order 66, wasn't it?" A feminine voice had replied. Juno Eclipse was standing in the cockpit, her abdomen and head bandaged.

"Yes. My clone commander ordered an AT-TE to fire on me and my wife when we were climbing up a cliff to the Separatist command center. In fact, it was there." Obi-wan continued, and pointed to the Cliffside where he and Siri fallen off years before. The _Courageous _landed in one of the platforms and there, the Rebel leaders greeted the Jedi and their new-found passengers. They were led away to the city hall. More memories flooded Obi-wan and Siri's mind.

"Mom, is this where you fought General Grievous here?" Sami asked. Siri turned to her daughter.

"Yes. Me and Obi-wan fought Grievous here. And ended him." Siri answered.

"Wait? Who's General Grievous?" Luke asked.

"General Grievous was the cyborg general of the CIS. He was also a famous Jedi hunter. Many Jedi have tried fighting him. But many died. After he kills his opponents, Grievous takes their lightsabers as trophies." Ahsoka answered. "We all fought him."

"In fact, after Grievous's death, I took two of his lightsabers to give to Sami and Riekan." Siri pointed out. The Kenobi children looked at their lightsabers hanging from their belts, horrified. Then, Mon Mothma interrupted the Jedi's conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you guys have a new mission." She said. Obi-wan turned to her.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I am certain that there are more Jedi out there in hiding with no hope of return. Your job is to search for the Jedi and ask for them to join our Alliance." Mothma briefed.

"We will get started at once." Obi-wan replied.

"Good, because we have picked up several of your old friends." She continued, smiling. Then, 4 men and a woman appeared beside the Rebel leader. Siri widened her eyes.

"Ferus!" She screamed, running to him and hugging him as tightly as she could. "It's good to see you again, my old Padawan." She released him and then hugged another man.

"Garen! It's good to see you too." Siri continued. She stepped back and joined her son's side. Garen and Ferus smiled, pleased to see Siri as well.

"Hi Siri. It's good to see you as well. I thought you died in the purges." Ferus said. Siri frowned.

"So you didn't bother to contact me through our bond because of that assumption, didn't you?" She said. Ferus looked embarrassed while Obi-wan looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"Why don't we get back to the mission at hand? So anyway, I've brought other survivor's with me. This young man is Lune Divinian, a mercenary and smuggler who we picked up with Ry-Gaul and Solace." The young man called Lune waved, while the older man now recognized as Ry-Gaul and Solace, the woman, bowed.

"Hello Master Kenobi. I've haven't seen you since the Battle of Fondor." Ry-Gaul said. Obi-wan looked at the Jedi Master.

"Ah yes. Anakin had to save you from that nest of gundarks on the patrol, right?" Obi-wan said. Ry-Gaul chuckled.

"Solace, how did Ferus find you?" Siri asked.

"Well, I am actually Fy-Tor-Ana, the Temple instructor. Garen found me on Ilum and Ferus then found us." Solace said. Obi-wan raised his eyebrows again. Then, after his initial shock, he composed himself.

"We are finding more Jedi across the galaxy that the Emperor doesn't know. I think it's time to form the Jedi Order once again." He said thoughtfully. The other Jedi looked at each other in surprise.

"Are you sure? There are only ten of us." Ferus said.

"I'm sure. We must find more Jedi to rejoin and younglings to train. They are the future. And there will be changes." Obi-wan said.

"Well, okay… I guess we should do it." Ferus said nervously.

"As do I." Ry-Gaul said.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

All of the Jedi voted to reform the Jedi Order.

"Now that it's official, we are all Council members, for there are only ten of us. But our Padawans will still be considered Padawans until knighthood, which then they will be Masters." Obi-wan said. The Padawans looked excited.

"Now this is the first time a Padawan served the Council." Siri said. "Since Obi-wan has the most experience with the old Council, I vote him to be the Grand Master." The other Jedi Masters looked among each other.

"I agree." Ahsoka said.

"All of us do." Solace said.

"Then it is official. As my first act, attachment is permitted." Obi-wan said. "Now, we have a mission to do. Ry-Gaul, stay here and continue training Lune. Now, let's go."

The newly-appointed Council members dispersed, heading for their ships.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Ahsoka and Luke climbed into the _Courageous_. They were on their way to Manaan. The Selkath there were sympathetic to the Alliance and had reported that a Jedi was living on Ahto City. Luke started the engines and blasted off into space. Then, the freighter jumped into hyperspace. A few hours later, the blue ocean world of Manaan appeared in front to the cockpit.

"Ahto Control, this is the _Courageous_, requesting permission to land." Luke said.

"_Courageous,_ you are cleared to land, Docking Bay 23A. Welcome to Manaan." The Space Traffic Controller said. The G9 descended into the atmosphere and landed in the assigned docking bay. A single Selkath official waited for them. When the Jedi disembarked, the official came to meet them.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. K'Kruhk is expecting you. Follow me." The official said. Ahsoka and Luke shrugged and followed the Selkath to an apartment complex. The group stepped inside a turbolift and it sped upwards. Then, it stopped and the group stepped out. They continued down the hallway and stopped in front of a door near the end. The official rapped on the door. The door opened and revealed a Whiphid male in Jedi robes.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Jedi Master K'Kruhk?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, yes I am." The Jedi Master said.

"We want you to help us. The Rebel Alliance has allowed the surviving Jedi to form a new Jedi Order. There are only ten of us, so we are going across the galaxy to find Jedi who have survived Order 66. Since you have survived, we would like you to join us." Ahsoka continued.

"Very well. I will come." K'Kruhk said. Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you very much, Master K'Kruhk. Now follow us please." The Jedi made their way back to the _Courageous_. They entered, took off, and blasted into space.

"Well, that was uneventful." Luke said. He entered the coordinates back to Utapau and jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

"Mon, we need to borrow one of your transports." Obi-wan said to the Rebel leader.

"You have free access to all Alliance spacecraft." Mothma said. "Take the transport."

"Thank you." Obi-wan said. When he and Sami got in the transport, Sami opened her datapad.

"Okay, Master. Now we are looking for a Knight named Hormuun Chang. He was last seen on Wayland, living a life of seclusion. He led the Republic fleet to the planet during the early months of the Clone Wars. His gunship exploded on the way down to the planet's surface and he was critically injured. He lost his lower body and his arms up to the shoulder. Because of a successful mission to Mandalore years before the war, the Mandalorians were happy to fit prosthetic limbs made out of Mandalorion Iron, giving him a reputation for defeating many of Dooku's Sith acolytes. His arms, like General Grievous, can split up into four arms. So basically, this guy is a Force-sensitive, Mandalorian Iron copy of Grievous." Sami informed.

"Strange. He should be well-known to the Order, but I never heard of him." Ob-wan said.

"We might never know." Sami said. She set the transport's course to Wayland and jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

Siri and Riekan entered another transport. Riekan was looking at his datapad.

"Hmm… Interesting." He said thoughtfully.

"What? Who is it?" Siri asked.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu. He was last seen on Rakata Prime. That star system is where one of the Jedi Order's most famous battles took place around four thousand years ago." Riekan said.

"Master Windu is alive!? But how? He was reported killed by Palpatine almost twenty years ago. He even fell hundreds of stories to prove it." Siri said.

"I don't know how he did it, but he's alive. We'll ask him once we arrive." Riekan said. Then, the transport jumped into hyperspace. Three days later, the Jedi transport jumped out of hyperspace. They descended near a small settlement. A group of Rakatan warriors cautiously approached the Rebel ship. The two Jedi stepped out.

/Hello Master Jedi. How may we help you?/ The leader of the group said.

"Hello. We are looking for a Jedi Master named Mace Windu. Do you know him?" Siri said.

/Follow us./ The Rakatan said. The group led the Jedi to the settlement. The Rakatan guard opened the gate and allowed the group to enter. The warriors continued down a hallway until they reached a small room. They knocked.

/Enter./ Master Windu said in Rakatan. The Jedi opened the door.

"Master Windu, it is so good to see you again." Siri said. Mace turned.

"Master Tachi? You're alive?" He said.

"It's Master Kenobi to you. The Rebel Alliance needs your help. We have created a new Jedi Order and we want you to join us." Siri said.

"Wait... Are you married to Obi-wan Kenobi?" Mace said.

"Yes I am. We married just after the Clone Wars. Yoda approved it." Siri said. Mace bit his lip.

"Very well. I will join your Jedi Order." He said in a restrained voice. He stood up and the Jedi led him out and away from the Rakatan settlement. When they got in the transport, Mace turned to Riekan.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Riekan Kenobi. I am the Padawan to my mother." Riekan said. Mace raised his eyebrows. "My father, Obi-wan, is the Order's new Grand Master. He abolished the rule against attachment."

"I'm going to have a word with your father once we arrive." The Jedi Master muttered.

"What was that? Are you threatening my father? He is the master of Soresu, you know." Riekan replied.

"It was nothing." Mace said as the transport jumped into hyperspace.

-o0o-

**Three days earlier…**

Obi-wan and Sami's ship jumped out of hyperspace. The green jungle planet of Wayland appeared before their eyes.

"There it is. Wayland." Sami said.

"Head for that small hut over there." Obi-wan said. "I can sense a strong Force presence there."

Sami nodded and landed the transport in front of the hut. Its door opened, revealing a tall, human cyborg. His arms had a tint of blue and gray and his feet were talons.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Are you Hormuun Chang?" Sami asked.

"Yes. What do you want?" Hormuun repeated.

"The Jedi Order is back. We want you to rejoin the Order." Sami said. "Grand Master Obi-wan will explain everything."

The cyborg Jedi raised his eyebrows.

"So the great Negotiator is finally the Grand Master. I'm not surprised." The cyborg replied. "No need for explanations. I'm returning." Hormuun said. Suddenly, several large animals leaped out of the surrounding jungle. Hormuun quickly took his four lightsabers out of his belt, separated his arms and activated all of his lightsabers. Blue, green, yellow, and violet blades appeared and before the Kenobis knew it, the animals were dead and Hormuun's lightsabers were back on his belt.

"Quickly! Into the ship! There will be more of them and in greater numbers." Hormuun warned. Both Obi-wan and Sami nodded and they retreated back into the ship. Then, they blasted off into space and jumped into hyperspace.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Rahm Kota sat in the Y-wing, waiting to exit hyperspace near a small, backwater planet in the Outer Rim. Suddenly, an alarm started to beep in the fighter-bomber's cockpit. Not wanting to get destroyed in the middle of hyperspace, he jumped out of it, right into a fleet of old _Venator_-class Star Destroyers. Kota realized that they were Clone War relics, and that they hadn't seen the transformation of the Empire yet. Kota scanned all of the Venators, but none seem to be running. He approached them carefully, but when they did not fire on him, he proceeded to use the Force to open the lead Star Destroyer's hangar doors and landed. Kota got out and explored the area. Numerous starfighters of various types sat there, unused for almost 2 decades. LAATi gunships also rested in the hangar.

_'Interesting. There are so many spaceworthy starfighters and gunships in here. The capital ships look the same as well. The Alliance will be very happy to get new ships.' _Kota thought. He continued to a turbolift. He pressed a button. Surprisingly, the elevator doors opened and Kota stepped in. He pressed another button and a few minutes later, the doors opened to the cargo hold. Rows upon rows of AT-TEs, AT-APs, and RX-200s sat like the fighters. Crates also sat in rows inside. Kota opened one of the crates and found power packs for blasters.

_'This place is filled with weaponry. The Alliance must see this.' _Kota thought. He exited the cargo hold and went to the engine room. Pathways were marked to several other directions. Kota went to another elevator, which took him to the bridge. It was dark and empty with no one in sight. Kota turned and went back to his ship and contacted Princess Leia.

"General, I assume you found a Jedi?" She said.

"No, but I found a fleet of 12 Republic _Venator_-class Star Destroyers abandoned in the middle of space. I'm transmitting the coordinates." Kota replied.

"We have them. Please stay put. We will arrive shortly. Leia out." The Princess said before disconnecting. Kota sat on the floor and began to mediate.

* * *

Ahsoka and Luke's freighter, with K'Kruhk on board, jumped out of hyperspace and sailed towards the surface of Utapau. The _Courageous _landed in the hangar closest to the makeshift Jedi Council Chambers.

"Your story is quite interesting and disturbing. I do feel sorry for you Padawan Skywalker." K'Kruhk said.

"Thank you, Master K'Kruhk." Luke said. "Since as we already told you, we have two empty seats in the Council, so we like you to join us."

"Thank you. I will accept." K'Kruhk said. Just then, Sami and Obi-wan had stepped in with Hormuun Chang.

"Hello, Master K'Kruhk. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, the Grand Master. I welcome you into the New Jedi Order." Obi-wan said. Sami bowed to the Whiphid respectfully.

"The Negotiator has finally become our leader. Good job. Anything new I need to know?" K'Kruhk said.

"Yes. We have abolished the rule against attachments due to my marriage with Siri Tachi and we command Alliance soldiers. The Council Chambers aren't permanent; it travels with the Alliance leadership." Obi-wan stated. K'Kruhk chuckled.

"All right then. I shall go and meditate. And by the way, your Padawan is carrying my old lightsaber. Did you happen to defeat General Grievous?" K'Kruhk said.

"My wife and I have defeated General Grievous. She took a couple of his lightsabers to give to our children." Obi-wan said.

"She's your kid? Nice to meet you, Padawan." K'Kruhk said, greeting himself to Sami.

"Umm… Do you want your lightbsaber back?" She asked.

"No need. I have a new one." K'Kruhk replied. Then he went off to meditate. Obi-wan's comlink started to beep. Obi-wan answered it and a hologram of Leia appeared.

"General Kenobi. General Kota has discovered a fleet of twelve abandoned Republic cruisers near the Sinroest system. We want you to get to the fleet. Kota has reported that they are carrying all sort of weaponry we can use, including ammunition and starfighters. Can you help us?" She said.

"We will be on our way." Obi-wan said.

"Take a Viscount cruiser. It should hold enough people to give the Star Destroyers the required crew." Leia said.

"Very well. We will see you later." Obi-wan said. He disconnected and headed to the _Courageous._

"Stay here, Sami. I'm going alone. I won't be long." Obi-wan said. Sami nodded and ran to Luke's side. Obi-wan blasted off and the Jedi watched as the freighter flew towards a very large Mon Cal cruiser. Then, the cruiser turned and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Three days later…**

Siri and Riekan's transport jumped out of hyperspace at Utapau. Mace and Siri were in a heated argument about attachment.

"I warn you, attachment is going to lead you to the dark side. Look what happened to Anakin!" Mace shouted.

"Master Windu, I was married for almost 20 years, had two kids who are now famous throughout the Rebellion, and I never felt the Dark Side once. Not once! Obviously, love does not lead to the Dark Side when done properly. Anakin obviously didn't love Padme right or Palpatine had lied to him. I am hoping for the latter, because I would've understood why he did what he did." Siri shot back.

"Would you have done the same if you were in his view?" Mace pointed out.

"Of course not! I was raised at an early age to learn to let go. If I knew my husband would die early, I would've prepared to let him go once he died. Palpatine exploited Anakin's inability to let go of loved ones." Siri replied. "And, if I knew I had to kill younglings without mercy, I definitely would've joined Palpatine. Now stop talking about it. You're bringing back that horrible memory of that security holo."

Siri burst into tears and her son glared at Mace.

"Look what you have done, Master Windu. Can't you just deal with the new changes in the Jedi Order? You see, it's because of your ignorance to the bigger picture that the old Jedi Order was wiped out. You should know that ignorance is against the Jedi Code. _'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.'_" Riekan said with contempt. Mace looked shamed.

"I am sorry, Master Kenobi and Padawan Kenobi." He said. Riekan turned and saw the fleet of Venator Star Destroyers. Then, a hologram of Obi-wan appeared.

"Welcome back, Siri and Riekan. Meet up with me on the lead ship. We have a new mission." Obi-wan said.

"Yes Father." Riekan said. He guided the transport towards a Star Destroyer. Its hangar doors opened to admit the Jedi and they landed inside. Obi-wan was waiting at the floor. Siri, Mace, and Riekan disembarked and walked towards Obi-wan.

"Master Windu? Is that you?" Obi-wan said, surprised at the Jedi Master.

"Yes, it is. I've survived Palpatine's encounter." He said.

"But how? You lost your right arm." Obi-wan said.

"I used the Force to slow my fall. I landed in a speeder and the driver took me to the spaceport. The freighter pilot was nice enough to take me to Polis Massa, where I got an artificial hand. Then, the pilot took me to Rakata Prime, where I was exiled for the past twenty years." Mace explained.

"Interesting. Now the new Council has only eleven members, has Hormuun Chang didn't want a seat, so you should be able to take the last seat. Due to our small numbers at the moment, we had no choice but to put Sami, Riekan, and Luke on the Council, even though they are Padawans. But not to worry, all three of them are nearing Knighthood." Obi-wan said. Master Windu bristled a little before composing himself.

"Now to the bridge. We have received a mission from the Rebel Alliance." Obi-wan continued. The five Jedi made their way to the bridge, where Ahsoka and Luke were waiting for them.

_'Luke, you should do the briefing. It will help you once you become a Knight.' _Ahsoka thought.

_'Okay. But don't interrupt me like my father did to you in your stories.' _Luke replied.

_'Don't worry. Your father learned the hard way not to interrupt me.' _Ahsoka replied.

"All right, you all are here. Now Rebel Intelligence has discovered a major weak spot in the defenses of the ship yards near Kuat. The Imperials scan the system four times a day to make sure we aren't in the area. But, two weeks ago, an accident had knocked out their scanner and rendered them blind to system wide invasion. The Intel reports suggest that repairs are to take a month to complete. Since they don't know we are aware of this, we can surprise them in a swift attack that will disable the ship yards and disrupt the production of Imperial Star Destroyers. Any questions?" Luke said. No one had any.

"Off we go." Luke finished and the Jedi split up to their new Star Destroyers.

TBC…


End file.
